


Турбулентность

by suricate, TLEN2018



Series: ББ-квест [1]
Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018
Summary: как создать большие проблемы, улаживая мелкие неприятности





	Турбулентность

**Author's Note:**

> missing scene где-то в районе 8 серии 1 сезона

_В этой игре друзей не бывает. Только сообщники._

И. Уэлш

Вот летит самолет, насыпает господу щедрую дорожку. Тот вмазывается неторопливо, методично набивая бездонные ноздри. Тянутся мелкие облака, грязно-серая цепочка следов: Мария пляшет на столе. Ветер швыряет пыль с песком в глаза, заполненная людьми консерва волочится по небу дальше. Внизу всем похуй на обдолбанного господа, в Секондильяно лишний раз не поднимают голову. Обводя тяжелым похмельным взглядом родные трущобы на северной окраине Неаполя, Чиро желает одного: чтобы мудак наконец чихнул и снес все к собачьей матери. Всех снес.

Как лет десять назад, когда железные столы, прибитые к полу в подвале, вдруг зашевелились, дурь посыпалась на пол. Было около полуночи, самая жара. Пацаны носились, как ебанутые, прятали товар. Снаружи широманы заголосили, забегали. Стали колотиться в решетку. Все орали на всех. Запакованные в тесном подвале навозные жуки, скатывающие из мелких вонючих купюр состояние для системы. Основу, которая никуда не девается, что ты себе ни воображай. Текстиль, биржи, застройки, мусор — все меняется, приходит и уходит. Только очереди вечны, в подвалы и к вратам Петра.

Он вовремя выскочил с набитой джанком сумкой. Должен был бежать вверх по лестнице, прятать ее на третьем этаже. Для этого Аттильо специально завел там квартиру, еще когда обустраивал точку. Но в длинном коридоре с разбитыми стеклами тоже орали, матери вытаскивали на улицу спеленутых кое-как детей. На голову сыпалась известка, лампочка, свисающая на проводе с потолка, мигала и моталась, как пьяная. Чиро оказался на улице раньше, чем успел подумать, подхватив на руки чьего-то ребенка. Дом за спиной просел. Сложился внутрь одной стеной, как бумажный. Баба рядом упала на колени, вцепилась в седые космы и по-собачьи завыла. Весь двор шевелился, плакал, сновал, ныл, просил, проклинал, припадал к земле. Асфальт трещал под ногами, надрывно визжали машины. Из всех, кто спустился тем вечером в подвал, Чиро вышел один. С тех пор его и прозвали Бессмертным. На сумке треснула молния, поэтому Чиро усадил младенца на нее, жопой прямо на щель, из которой торчали пакеты с порошком, и рванул к мотоциклу, брошенному с другой стороны дома. Никогда в жизни он еще так быстро не бегал. Ему тогда едва стукнуло двадцать, вся его жизнь стоила дешевле этой ебучей сумки, весь Неаполь мог завалиться к чертям собачьим, а она должна была уцелеть.

От сухого ветра дерет глаза, першит в горле. Башка тяжелая, как свинцовый гроб. Десять лет прошло — а дерьмо все то же. Сумки. Подвал. Бесконечная очередь к его белому нутру. Тяжелые решетки. Малолетние дилеры с распухшими носами, спускающие на пыль ползарплаты. Конченые обезьяны с обеих сторон железной двери и он. Обезьяний, сука, король.

— Нам пора в школу. — Дебора легко касается спины, ставит чашку с кофе на узкие перила балкона. — Если захочешь есть — лазанья под синей крышкой.

Чиро поводит плечом, сбрасывая теплую ладонь. Его мутит от приторно-бережного голоса, от лишних звуков, от мысли о еде, от любой мысли. Все они одинаково паршиво пахнут. Ночь разбилась в памяти на тысячу крошечных осколков, от каждого по-своему саднит. Вот пришибленные приятели Дженнаро Савастано, обступили своего минибосса плотным кольцом, скандируют: давай, Дженни, давай, давай, — пока он занюхивает прямо с низкого стеклянного столика в клубе. Вот к Чиро клеится обдолбанная в дерьмо девица, а он ждет, облокотившись о колонну, ждет и ждет своей очереди, но к Дженни не пробиться. Вот Чиро лезет под короткую зеленую юбку, продолжая накачиваться пивом, а девица уже воображает себя его телкой, щелкает селфи, громко хохочет. Вот он наконец стряхивает ее с себя и прорывается к Дженни, хватает того за колючие мясистые щеки, встряхивает, как в старые времена. Мы же друзья, Дженни, какого хрена. Я же всегда за тебя. Что-то еще несет, про эту свою сраную точку. Вот Дженни хлопает его по плечу, и по пьяни он счастлив, как щенок, готов вместе со всеми качать Дженни на руках, пить за здоровье Дженни, обнимать, будто брата. Неоновая лампа из-под потолка палит по лицам то зеленым, то красным. Дженни такой красивый в полутьме. Похудевший, подкачанный. Заматеревший. Совсем как взрослый. Конечно, говорит Дженни, ты всегда за меня. Все вы здесь, всегда. За меня. Мои. И разворачивается к Чиро широкой затянутой в кожаную куртку спиной. Зеленые, красные брызги на железных шипах. Игристая пена из горлышка. Новый тост за Дженни. Сверкают бритые виски, вьются отросшие волосы на затылке. Вот Чиро уже у барной стойки, угандонивается до черноты в глазах неразбавленным виски. И снова рядом Дженни, или он рядом с Дженни, хватает за грудки. Меня, орет, тут взрывали, пока ты катался в своих гондурасах! А она сказала, не время нарушать мир. Это урежет прибыль. Взрывай меня хоть каждый день, твоей матери положить. В этой машине мог сидеть я, а не пацан, который мне ее заводил! Вот, последнее: глаза. Черные, тяжелые. Как рука, потрепавшая за подбородок. Его. Как ребенка. Ты же бессмертный, Чиро. Все знают. Смех. Огни. Рев мотоциклов. Треск битого стекла.

Издалека доносится мягкий щелчок входной двери. Чиро пьет остывший кофе в два глотка и, продрогший к чертям, уходит с балкона подставить бритую налысо башку под кран. Это тупик. Ему тридцать два года, и он держит точку в Скампии. Лучший боевик в системе Савастано получает восемьсот в неделю, из рук доверенного курьера, как и все остальные удолбыши на точке, и должен быть доволен этим. Подачка от семьи, привет от донны Иммы. Чиро не удивится, если и взорванная машина — ее заказ. Она ненавидит его, молодого, способного, слишком резвого. В отсутствие мужа она рулит системой и настраивает против него стариков. Вода снова еле течет, сколько ни бей по крану. Чиро плещет в лицо, намочив полотенце, обтирает шею. Все должно было измениться с приездом Дженни, но ни-хе-ра. Ты же сам мечтал засадить Пьетро Савастано за решетку, — молчит Чиро, с отвращением глядя на себя в зеркало, потому что даже дома о таком нельзя говорить вслух. Ты же сам приложил к этому руку. Наслаждайся теперь, живи в новой системе. Чуть больше трех штук в месяц, жена не жалуется. Позавчера со старых сбережений забронировала путевку на троих в Сен-Тропе. Тебе тоже надо проветриться, сказала Дебора, он отмахнулся. Нет такого ветра, который сдул бы с кожи все это дерьмо. Больше никто не ссорится с Конте, не подставляется под чужие схемы, не теряет людей почем зря — все как Чиро хотел. Его самого отправили в Барселону — мириться. Сперва, несколько месяцев назад, Пьетро Савастано приказал поджечь дверь матери Испанца, потом несколько раз гробил об него людей, и продолжал бы гробить, не попадись легавым, а стоило ему оказаться в каталажке, как Имма решила, что Чиро слишком дружен с ее сыном, и отправила его лететь, налаживать с Испанцем отношения. Как-нибудь договариваться о поставках его дури в Секондильяно. Другого же человека, кроме как поджигавшего двери, во всей системе Савастано для этих переговоров не нашлось. Чиро просто не должен был оттуда вернуться. Даже самому Конте это было ясно как божий день.

Выхватив из холодильника банку холодного пива, Чиро прикладывает ее к ноющему виску. Прикрывает глаза, представляет себе кладбище. Два мраморных надгробия и черная яма. Играет музыка. Медленно двигается погребальная процессия. Дженнаро Савастано, мелкий говнюк, каких-то полгода назад обделавшийся от попытки пристрелить своего обидчика. Он жрал у Чиро с руки, тупой и нежный, что твой теленок. Ездить на нем было проще, чем на титановом «Дукати Монстре». Чиро пьет пиво залпом, как микстуру. Натягивает первую попавшуюся под руку майку, влезает в разношенные кроссовки, подхватывает куртку. Сбегает вниз по лестнице, громко хлопает дверью подъезда. Доездился. То ли Имма незаметно обработала сына напильником, то ли в Гондурасе кто-то не поленился объяснить, как ведут себя мужчины, но теперь этот обсос и взаправду вообразил себя царем горы. Пьетро в колонии строгого режима, старики заглядывают в рот, малолетние козлы выбривают виски под Дженни. Все Секондильяно сосет у Савастано, орут они по ночам, угашенные в хламину. И Скампия. И Фьори. И Берлинджери. Все сосут. И ты, Чиро, не отставай.

Скомканная банка грохочет по тротуару, он пинает ее несколько раз. Семенящий мимо старик отводит глаза и надвигает кепку на лицо. В кармане вибрирует телефон.

— Ты не занят? Заедь, пожалуйста, — говорит Имма, ни привета, ни лишних пауз. Голос покалывает сквозь динамик, холодный и напряженный.

Седлая мотоцикл, Чиро лихорадочно перебирает все свои осколки с прошлой ночи. Несется на красный свет, подрезая зазевавшихся водил. Память колется, жмется, но ничего нового не выдает. Разве что дело не в нем. Может, Дженни допрыгался. Наступил кому-нибудь на ногу. Свалился в кювет. Застрелился на спор. Мимо мелькают «паруса» — треугольные жилые многоэтажки, бетонные мусорные кучи, сонные поутру, жизнь здесь раскочегаривается только после обеда. Слева пролетает кирпичный квартал довоенной застройки, и снова частокол одинаково серых угловатых строений — обшарпанных, исписанных кривыми граффити, обмотанных, будто скотчем, многометровыми веревками. Пестрое белье развевается на ветру, застиранные флаги Секондильяно. Завернув за угол виа Марколоньо, Чиро тормозит у трехметрового забора. Бросает байк, не вынимая ключей, кивает охраннику. Тот открывает крошечную калитку, запускает гостя внутрь и тут же захлопывает ее, задвигая засов. Над розовой виллой высится жилая девятиэтажка, все окна в ней  зашторены. Одинокая фигурка часового на крыше в ярко-красной куртке притягивает взгляд. Похоже, драгоценное мирное время закончилось. Чиро скалится, заходя в дом, подмигивает горничной, взлетает в гостиную по изогнутой лестнице.

Но нет, вот же он, Дженнаро, сидит за широким дубовым столом, в кресле своего отца, мрачно играет желваками. Бледно-зеленый, с мешками под глазами, вполне живой в остальном.

— Спасибо, что приехал так быстро, — холеная, сверкающая массивными золотыми серьгами Имма приветствует его легким кивком и взглядом поверх головы. — Кофе?

Широкая улыбка узких, кроваво-алых губ так же фальшива, как позолота на подлокотниках кресла, в которое садится Чиро.

— Ну что вы, — цедит Чиро сквозь такую же приторную улыбку, — не стоит беспокоиться, донна Имма. Что случилось, Дженни?

— Конте, — бросает тот. Как лимонку с вырванной чекой.

В гостиной становится тихо. Имма вызывает горничную и просит сделать три кофе. Когда она закидывает ногу за ногу, длинная серая юбка еле слышно шуршит. Точно как черный полицейский полиэтилен, которым прикрывают трупы на улицах.

— Что у нас не так с Конте? — переспрашивает Чиро, чувствуя себя актером школьного спектакля своей восьмилетней дочери. Сценарий линеен, все реплики расписаны. Бестолковый Антуон из Марильяно вот-вот поступит в услужение к орку.

— Он отменил поставку, — хмурится Дженни. — Типа, у него затормозили полную машину.

— И говорит, что проблемы на нашей стороне, — встревает Имма.

Чиро не хватает заячьих ушей за головой, или хотя бы волос, за которые можно себя подергать. Он проводит ладонью по влажному голому черепу. Все, что может идти не так, идет не так.

— А что наш Барончик? Это же он с Руссо, его человеком, теперь на связи.

Дженнаро кривится, смотрит куда-то в сторону.

— Барончик без руля. Руссо сказал, без базара не обойдется. Испанец решил, что его через нас палят.

Тяжелые шаги по ступенькам, звякает посуда на подносе. Все снова замолкают. В мертвой тишине старая Анна разносит чашки, шаркая мягкими туфлями по лакированному узорному паркету. Чиро рассматривает семейный портрет за спиной у Дженни. Савастано-старший на нем выглядит карикатурой на Крестного отца из фильма Копполы, в строгом черном смокинге, с платком в нагрудном кармане, только сигары не хватает. Жена и сын с двух сторон — торжественные и бессмысленные, картонные декорации, плоские, как шторы на заднем фоне, без единой складки.

— У тебя уже получилось найти с ним общий язык, — говорит Имма, когда шаги на лестнице стихают.

Отлично получилось, он чуть меня не утопил, может ответить на это Чиро.

А потом меня дважды чуть не убили его русские приятели, может продолжить Чиро.

У него отличная память и глаза человека, который ничего никому не прощает, может закончить Чиро. А твой муж, лощеная стерва, заставил меня поджечь его квартиру. Потому что не собирался ни с кем договариваться. Потому что заикнуться об этом при нем никому было нельзя. Ни тебе. Ни твоему драгоценному Барончику. Ни Аттильо, который заплатил за это жизнью.

— В Барселону? — вслух уточняет Чиро, заглотив густой кофе из крошечной фарфоровой чашечки.

Дженни молча пододвигает к краю стола распечатку. Билет в один конец на имя Чиро ди Марцио. Вторая попытка угробить его об Испанца. Орк уже заждался. Вылет в 14:35. Никаких прощаний с семьей, никаких лишних стрелок. Времени — собрать вещи и выместись в аэропорт.

— За твоей точкой Недомерок пока присмотрит, — ласково улыбается Имма.

Если я вернусь оттуда, думает Чиро, я тебя, сука, закопаю. Прорезавшееся из-за облаков солнце бьет по глазам, стоит высунуться из отстроенной на пустыре виллы, гнойно-розового прыща, сосущего соки всех северных окраин Неаполя. Недомерок — седой, почти двухметровый верзила, хороший приятель Аттильо, с которым Чиро так и не смог сойтись по-человечески, — звонит, когда он, доехав домой, придирчиво разглядывает пятно на лацкане белого пиджака. Самому противно, что эти несколько капель красного вина вдруг стали такими важными. Барселона запомнилась огромными высотками из стекла и металла, подпирающими прозрачно-чистое небо, окнами в пол с видом на море, крошечными порциями в огромных тарелках, кроватью, в которой можно потеряться, потусторонним миром охуевшего, не скрывающегося, омерзительно стильного богатства. Еще нигде, даже впервые попав на виллу Савастано, Чиро не чувствовал себя настолько неуместным, как в ту дрянную поездку. Бумажным человечком, случайной мишенью в тире. «У меня есть предложение получше, — сказал после всего Испанец, — я хочу, чтобы ты работал на меня». И что ему ответил на это Чиро? Спасибо за доверие, конечно, но у меня есть своя семья.

Тогда Чиро даже не думал, что не застанет Дженнаро дома. Что Имма во время его отсутствия отправит сына в Южную Америку, а его самого сошлет на дно, ставить новую точку в Скампии, и больше не позволит подняться. Что прекрасные надежды стать вторым человеком в системе обернутся маслянисто-горькой ослиной мочой.

А Испанец снисходительно улыбался, как будто все это знал наверняка. Мстительная тварь.

— Да. — Зажимая телефон плечом, Чиро отправляет пиджак обратно на вешалку и достает простой черный гольф с широким воротником. Не можешь вытянуть уровня чужих понтов — забей и не понтуйся. Будь как Аттильо, который, имея многотысячный счет в банке, до последнего дня подклеивал руль своего покоцанного «фиата» изолентой. Будь еще проще.

— Говорят, тебя не будет, — медленно, как бы взвешивая каждое слово, цедит Недомерок. Ничего лишнего по связи. Старая школа.

— Да.

— Завезти?

— Давай. Я у себя.

Пятью словами Недомерок сказал: ему не нравится, он не понимает, он хочет поговорить и, возможно, имеет основания чего-то опасаться. Настолько, что готов обсуждать это с Чиро, которого, как и все старики, последние месяцы обходил стороной. Заправляя джинсы в высокие кожаные ботинки, Чиро прикуривает сигарету, первую за этот день. Жадно затягивается, обдумывая наконец-то хорошую новость. Недомерок — единственный из стариков, кто по-настоящему воевал. На настоящей войне, а не в местных файдах*. Хоть и себе на уме, но прямой, как «калашников», который заклинило на преданности Пьетро Савастано. Ему единственному решение мириться с Конте по-настоящему не зашло, потому что босс хотел другого.

Покосившись на дорожную сумку, Чиро задвигает ее поглубже в шкаф и сует паспорт в карман коричневого кожаного блейзера. Не зря ему так дался этот самолет с утра, что-то подсказывало. Тянуло под ложечкой, закручивало поджилки. Мерзкое ощущение, как если бы Чиро услышал шум от драки за углом, но добежав туда — ничего, кроме мусора и пары пятен на асфальте не нашел. Где-то хлопнуло окно, где-то взревел мотор. И все, только ветер шуршит пакетом из-под клея, стараясь занюхать остатки. Все то же самое теперь с Испанцем. Что-то происходит, но мимо него, что-то крупное. И опять чертова Барселона, как же он ненавидит этот глянцевый, солнечный город. Одну за одной Чиро докуривает третью сигарету на балконе, когда у подъезда тормозит черная «ланча». Он машет рукой, запоздало вспоминает о Деборе с деткой, пишет им короткую записку. Оставляет ее на месте лазаньи в холодильнике и спускается вниз, прихватив контейнер.

— Вот, привет от Деб. У них женская диета, а я уже не успею, — сует Недомерку в руки, запрыгнув на переднее сидение внедорожника.

— Черт-те что удумали, — ворчит Недомерок, заглядывая под крышку, и отставляет контейнер на заднее сидение. — Какая у детей может быть диета.

— Она уже красит губы маминой помадой, когда никто не видит, — улыбается Чиро. Они как будто говорят о восьмилетней Марте-Рите, но вроде бы и нет. — Очень хочет повзрослеть быстрее.

— Дурное это, — качает головой Недомерок, выворачивая на трассу. — Ты что, совсем налегке?

— А толку, — Чиро пожимает плечами.

До аэропорта от его дома — полчаса, если идти пешком. Перед поворотом на проспект Маддалены, ведущий прямо к международному терминалу, «ланча» останавливается у крошечной забегаловки рядом с мостом, единственный столик снаружи и еще пара внутри.

— Последний шанс выпить человеческого кофе, — хмыкает Чиро.

Недомерок заходит внутрь — поздороваться за руку с дальним родственником. Тот спешно смахивает крошки с пластикового стола, выносит пепельницу, два кофе и кувшин с прохладным красным.  

— Что у вас творится с Дженнаро? — разлив вина по бокалам, спрашивает Недомерок.

Чиро вертит бокал за ножку, влево-вправо. Пить ему не стоило бы, если начнет сейчас — уже не остановится.

— Видно, решил, что я мешаю ему повзрослеть.

Равнодушные голубые глаза из-под кустистых бровей — два алмазных сверла. Вино приходится пригубить. Рука подрагивает, отстраненно отмечает Чиро, рассматривая, как чужую, грубую потрескавшуюся кожу на костяшках.

— А ты не мешай. Все были горячие, когда молодые.

— Но не все жрали дерьмо, как не в себя.

— Друзья нужны, — помолчав, веско выдает Недомерок, будто одиннадцатую заповедь, как личное распоряжение из тюрьмы строгого режима во Фрозиноне. Чиро с пониманием кивает, старики это любят. А ему жизненно необходим хотя бы один союзник среди стариков.

— Это да. Его пусть и заносит на поворотах, зато характером — в отца. Всем еще даст прикурить.

Усы Недомерка шевелятся, приоткрывая добродушную улыбку и тут же пряча обратно.

— Ему за тебя неспокойно.

— Что?

— Послать туда ему больше некого. Кому он бы так доверял, как тебе. Но он же не дурак, Чиро. Что ж он, не понимает…

— Не дурак, — улыбается Чиро, так широко, как только может растянуть губы. — Дженни большая умница. Ну, за друзей.

Выпив, он охотно подставляет бокал и закуривает, пока Недомерок разливает вино.

— А что Конте?  

— Мутное дело. Барончик сказал, с его конца все крыто. Не нравится мне. Гнилой козел, жаль, не додавили.

— Додавишь его, — качает головой Чиро. На фабрике Испанца год назад они потеряли троих человек. И Аттильо. Перебили шушеру, мясо, никого. Откуда бы дон Пьетро ни прознал о перемещениях Конте — тот снова оказался умнее. Когда запахло жареным, спокойно слил все лишнее и сбежал к себе в Испанию. Все равно весь трафик приходит туда. — Кто-то здесь еще готов за него вписаться? Ну… если что.

— Да не. — Недомерок лениво машет одними пальцами, не отрывая широкой ладони от стола. — Швалью был, швалью и остался.

— Тогда с чего сейчас? А?

— Всем выгодно, как есть сейчас, — отрезает Недомерок, допив вино. — Никто за ним не встанет.

Из-за резкого ветра — песок на зубах. Чиро сплевывает, как бы в знак согласия. Никого в Неаполе круче Савастано теперь нет. Кого не смогли добить — купили. Даже Конте — и того купили, договорившись распространять здесь его товар. Пусть так думают. Чиро видел глаза Конте, а они нет. Пусть и дальше считают себя королями.

Высаживая его в аэропорту, Недомерок крепко жмет руку и благодарит за лазанью. Спрашивает, не завезти ли Деборе чего, все равно он по дороге домой будет проезжать мимо.

— Все в порядке, — улыбается Чиро. — Завтра уже, думаю, сам вернусь.

Бояться он ненавидит. Нет более гадкого, душного чувства, забивающего каждую пору. Даже пот начинает пахнуть по-другому. Страх оглушает. Хаотически перемешивает мысли и у каждой обнаруживает двойное дно. Разъедает голову хуже крэка. Даже у собственной тени отрастают рога. Что это было, Недомерок? Неожиданная забота, признание равным — или скрытая угроза? Чиро любит делать вид, что понимает шифрованные базары, но на деле никто ни черта не понимает. Каждый говорит о своем. Аттильо — тот вообще этих серьезных терок не любил. Может, потому и не ссорился ни с кем по-настоящему. Ему как будто было все равно, кто на чем стоит, кто на кого точит зуб. В его жизни был только дон Пьетро и работа, за которую Аттильо никогда на памяти Чиро не просил больше, чем давали. Виски — отличное лекарство от страха. Задремав на взлете и проснувшись уже в небе, Чиро постукивает костяшками по толстому двойному стеклу иллюминатора. Разглядывает рваную береговую линию сквозь капли конденсированной воды. Все они в выстуженной дребезжащей консерве — скот. Быдло. Что бизнес-класс, куда его в этот раз посадили, что последние кресла у сортира в хвосте. Одинаково беспомощные в воздухе. Одинаково ни черта не понимающие. Как те семьи из многоэтажного муравейника в Скампии, в подвале которого они открыли лавочку. Официантки, грузчики, пенсионеры. Почем им знать: когда во дворе стреляют — это праздничный салют в честь возвращения Дженни или разборка? Прятаться им, отвозить детей к родне или не отрываться от любимого сериала? Оглушенное постоянной необходимостью выбора без понимания последствий быдло решает принимать все как есть. Делать вид, что пожар идет по плану, что бы ни происходило. Даже когда земля тряслась, многие на той его первой точке в Секондильяно до последнего сидели дома. Как будто система могла успокоить землю одной хорошей взяткой. Так и здесь: столики пришлось законопатить, виски из стакана уже дважды пролилось на джинсы, а его соседи в деловых костюмах спокойно читают газеты. За иллюминатором сверкает молния, длинная и узловатая, как вена. В ушах гудит. Чиро знает единственный способ понимать наверняка: следить за теми, кто в курсе дела. Он внимательно наблюдает за стюардессами. Пока девки спокойны, можно не напрягаться. За них и пьет. Грозовое облако остается позади, далеко внизу по лазурно-синему морю скользят крохотные яхты, как белые точки по экрану радара, оставляя за собой слабый, разбодяженный след.

Качает до самой посадки и после нее еще тоже немного, весь аэропорт как огромный надувной матрас. Чиро кивает уже знакомому парню с русой челкой, который встречал его здесь в прошлый раз, и, проследовав за ним на стоянку, падает на заднее сидение черного седана. В салоне прохладно. Негромко играет радио. Пахнет кожей и хвоей. Интересно, как долго Испанец собирается мариновать его на этот раз. Наверняка в прошлый раз в гостиничном номере стояла камера. Часами записывала: как он достает из сумки пистолет, который ему передали в сортире по условному знаку. Как он собирает оружие, как пытается выйти, стучит в закрытую снаружи дверь, звонит, разбивает гостиничный телефон о стену, наматывает по номеру круги, бьется лбом о стекло. Ведет себя как законченный идиот. Конте должно было понравиться. Так что про завтра — это он поспешил сказать Недомерку. Если гостиница будет та же, загадывает про себя Чиро, можно сразу, не напрягаясь, рассчитывать на пару дней под замком. Жрать, смотреть кино, опустошать минибар, ни в чем себе не отказывать. Рано или поздно у кого-то сдаст терпение, но только не у Чиро. Не ему понадобились эти сраные переговоры. Пусть дергается Дженни, например. Хотя Дженни на него клал с прибором, у Дженни свои друзья, удолбанные тупые попугаи, умеющие только пить и закидываться за его счет и лизать ему задницу. Дженни тянет их в семейный бизнес, забывая про Чиро, — прекрасно. Рано или поздно старикам это не понравится. Будет много крови. Чиро уже чует в воздухе сгущающийся запах. Как озоновый перед грозой, только вонючий. Запах гари. Запах настоящей войны на истребление. Вот зачем Конте его сюда вызвал на самом деле. Вот что он с удовольствием даст Испанцу. Выложит на блюдечке, как сраную фуагру.

— Эй, как тебя, — окликает он водителя полтора часа спустя, когда вокруг уже вконец стемнело.

— Массимо, — не оборачиваясь, отзывается парень.

— Слушай, Массимо. Я не заказывал обзорную экскурсию. У вас охуенный город. Весь его купил твой Конте. Мы все это уже проходили.

— Мы почти приехали. Потерпите немного.

— Ссать хочу.

В зеркале заднего вида Чиро замечает кривую улыбку. В прошлый раз Массимо на это повелся, затормозил машину — и Чиро без труда его заломал, потребовал немедленно прекратить балаган и ехать к боссу. Теперь он, кажется, хоть весь салон может тут обмочить, сбавлять скорость Массимо не станет. Седан то перепрыгивает с полосы на полосу, то волочится в заторе. На экскурсию это ни хрена не похоже. Похоже, кто-то ему серьезно не доверяет. Может, и правда у Испанца проблемы с легавыми, в которых проще всего обвинить старых добрых врагов.

Но останавливаются и правда скоро. Даже задрав голову, Чиро не может сосчитать этажи: похожий на многослойный десерт небоскреб как будто немного кланяется, кренится в его сторону, того и гляди потечет. Оступившись, Чиро опирается ладонью на прогретую за день крышу машины. Долго рассматривает асфальт, неприлично чистый. Ни единого окурка, ни бумажки, ни даже лужи. Дженни рассказывал как-то, что Милан такой. В центре. Что у них, у Савастано, оказалось дохера недвижимости в Милане. Оказалось. Тебе двадцать с хреном лет, ты владеешь недвижимостью в Милане и узнаешь об этом, когда твоего папашу запирают на зону без права на звонки и переписку. Красиво жить не запретишь.

Конте — не Дженни, свою дорогу он прокладывал сам. Оттого и мутило, когда Массимо в прошлый раз тыкал пальцем то направо, то налево: вот этот бизнес-центр принадлежит Конте. И эта стройка. И та гостиница. И да, конечно — казино.

— Эй, Массимо. А сколько ему лет?

Парень торчит все это время в паре шагов, вроде бы поторапливает всем своим видом, но приближаться не рискует. Смышленый. Его Конте бросать на фабрике не стал.

— Кому?

— Да боссу твоему. Или ты не знаешь?

Задумывается — глубокая складка залегает на открытом, широком лбу.

— Сорок… три, — отвечает, наконец, с легкой опаской. — А что?

— А ничего. Веди.

Из широкого, ослепительно белого холла с серыми дорожками и невнятной мазней, развешанной на стенах, проходят в лифт. От скорости подъема в ушах закладывает. Чиро не может отвести глаз от горящей кнопки «54»… даже телецентр в Неаполе, наверное, пониже. Двери открываются, выпуская их в еще один холл, совсем небольшой. Трое быков на угловом диване режутся в карты, лениво поворачивают головы и, завидев Массимо, расслабляются. Охрана у Конте как была дерьмом, так и осталась, довольно ухмыляется Чиро. Будь у него пушка — здесь бы уже все лежали.

— Идите, — кивает Массимо на дверь. Один из игроков, кряжистый, с приплюснутым носом и родимым пятном, затопившим висок, встает, чтобы поднести к двери магнитную карту. Что-то щелкает, он кивает Чиро и дергает за ручку, отступая в сторону. Дверь открывается. Ты уже трижды труп, мудак, беззлобно думает Чиро и шагает через порог.

Сперва кажется: здесь просто не успели сделать ремонт. Серые некрашеные стены. Бетонный пол. Шаги гулко разносятся по огромному пространству, лишенному перегородок — метров триста квадратных, не меньше. Темное помещение едва подсвечено редкими напольными лампами. Утыкано прямоугольными колоннами. Потом он замечает на одной из них картину, такую же невнятную мазню, как внизу, в холле, барную стойку в глубине, мертвые диско-шары и прожекторы под потолком. Окна здесь сплошные, почти до самого пола, с широкими подоконниками. В обитых грубой кожей нишах лежат подушки, перед ними — низкие столы. Под ногами весь город блестит, переливается огнями. Бескрайний, яркий. Забывшись, Чиро упирается ладонями в стекло и смотрит, не моргая, пока в глазах не начинает щипать. Откуда-то слева, с противоположной части закрытого клуба, доносится знакомый приглушенный голос. Конте сидит на длинном прямоугольном возвышении. Подиум, с трудом вспоминает Чиро правильное слово. Дебора была моделью, когда они познакомились, он бывал на нескольких показах, которые главное было не называть выступлениями, потому что выступают стриптизерши, а это совсем другое. Если убрать из зала моделей, и свет, и звук, и оставить только длинный язык, по которому они ходят на неебически огромных каблуках, — вот на чем сидит Конте, болтая с кем-то по телефону. Выдувая через ноздри пар от электронной сигареты. Сорок три — и это вот. Гостиница, бизнес-центр, казино. Всего на одиннадцать лет старше Чиро. В мягком полумраке бледный профиль выглядит наскоро вырезанной угловатой дырой. Длинный прямой нос, короткая черная бородка. Конте сидит в светлых полотняных штанах и такой же рубашке. Как в пижаме. Длинные распущенные волосы поблескивают в темноте, доходят до лопаток. За это все, думает Чиро, Пьетро его и ненавидел. Не за то, что Конте отказался работать за зарплату, когда остальные, кто помельче, согласились. И даже не за то, что он пытался вмешиваться в текстильный аукцион, который Савастано подмяли под себя, подговаривая фабрикантов договариваться о ставках заранее. За то, что он совсем другой породы. Так собаки ненавидят кошек — просто потому, что кошки есть.

— Бар за твоей спиной, — вместо приветствия бросает Сальваторе Конте, на которого Чиро четыре месяца назад отказался работать и ни разу об этом не пожалел. Он не хочет ходить под Испанцем, что бы это ни значило. Он собирается жить, как Испанец. У него осталось одиннадцать лет.

А пока можно послушно прогуляться к бару, плеснуть себе виски, вернуться обратно уже по подиуму. Конте не оборачивается, даже когда Чиро проходит за его спиной. Задумчиво смотрит куда-то вперед, отложив в сторону телефон.

— Чиро ди Марцио, — выговаривает медленно, почти по слогам, катает его имя на языке. Затягивается. Выпускает не пахнущий дымом дым. — Мне нужна услуга.

— Я слышал о проблемах с машиной. И это не…

— Забудь о машине, — Конте отмахивается, поморщившись. — Это было приглашение, ты его принял. Теперь ты окажешь мне услугу.

— Я не понял, Конте. Это просьба об услуге или как в прошлый раз?

— Это просьба об услуге как в прошлый раз, ты все правильно понял.

— Имел я такие просьбы, ты меня извини.

— Твой русский приятель…

— Твой! Твой русский приятель! Урод, который по приколу заставил меня стреляться! Из ебаного револьвера! С тремя ебаными пустыми гнездами из шести! На глазах у своих гостей! Русская, сука, рулетка!

Темная бровь изгибается. Конте поворачивает голову — медленно, будто преодолевая невидимое сопротивление.

— Об этом ты не рассказывал. Я слышал от тебя только, что вы договорились о разделе между нами пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

Его невыносимо хочется ударить. Чиро вскакивает на ноги, доходит до окна. Пьет свой виски, сглатывает сквозь тугой комок в горле. Он уже почти решил, что чего-то стоит. Что на кону — передел Неаполя. А Конте снова натягивает его, как резинку, для безопасной ебли с русской bratvoi.

— Тогда тебе тем более будет приятно поучаствовать, — раздается над самым ухом. Чиро резко оборачивается, оказываясь с Конте лицом к лицу. Тот равнодушно смотрит на город поверх его плеча. — Синьор Еременко пригласил нас на вечеринку. Местных итальянцев, арабов, латиносов. Всех, кого смог найти. Испанский skhodnjak, как они это называют. Раньше я думал, он просто вкладывает сюда деньги, но, похоже, ошибался. Он хочет здесь играть.

Чиро ожесточенно трет переносицу. Самое время признаться: он изрядно набрался. Дрянное состояние, когда все одинаково по колено. Море, Савастано, русские. Все одинаково далекое, одинаково серое под мутным стеклом пьяной обиды на мудака, который делает вид, что охуенный огненный город на ладони таким и должен для него быть, таким и был всегда, по праву рождения.

— А ты хочешь его убить, — равнодушно цедит он. — На глазах у всей этой кодлы.

— Не обязательно на глазах, — улыбается Конте. — Обязательно убить.

— Где у тебя тут…

Конте кивает на еле видную отсюда дверь в стене справа, поднимает руку —  забрать у него пустой стакан. Чиро зачем-то не отдает, так и стоят несколько мгновений, держатся за стакан оба. Он сверху, Конте за дно.

— Душ тебе не повредит. — Тихий властный голос — последняя капля, срывающая пружину внутри. Заставляющая Чиро резко наклониться, метя лбом в переносицу. Уже в движении осознает: промахнется. Трещит, разбиваясь о бетон, оброненный стакан. Конте делает шаг в сторону, заламывает руку, бьет по голени. Чиро только успевает засадить ему локтем под дых, но выкрутиться не может, валится на пол, бьется щекой о бетон. Конте давит коленом на позвоночник. Наклоняется — так, что в морду лезут его длинные патлы. Упирается рукой в плечо.

— Ты не настолько нужен мне живым, как тебе кажется.

— Ты врешь, — хрипит Чиро. Ему плевать, что будет дальше. Он бессмертный.

Его обдает горячим дыханием, горьковато-лимонным. Пьянящим хуже того виски. Жарко. От каждого движения хрустит кожаный блейзер. Шершавый бетон под щекой. Ни черта не видно из-за этих черных волос. Конте молчит, держит его и молчит — пока он не перестает дергаться, не замирает, прикрыв глаза. Качаясь на теплых лимонно-ликерных волнах. В горло упирается острый осколок стакана. Может, и не врет. В тайнике под кроватью дома у Чиро после покупки тура в Сен-Тропе и шестидесяти тысяч не наберется. Больше десяти лет в системе — все, что он успел отложить. Без малого шестьдесят кусков. Даже на одну закупку для нормальной точки не хватит. А у них эти высотки, щекочут небо. А у него осколок под подбородком, давит на кожу, и давит, и давит. Кровь течет по шее. Столько всего не успел. В глазах влажно, дыхание сперло. Вся его жизнь в куске стекла.

Конте отпускает его. Отстраняется рывком, поднимается. Задумчиво вертит в пальцах окровавленный осколок. Отходит к окну.

— Говорят, кто-то сливал поставки Савастано антимафии, еще при Пьетро. Вроде бы он даже кого-то за это порешил. Своими руками, — доносится оттуда. Чиро встает на ноги, проводит рукой по горлу. Разглядывает кровь на ладони. — Правда?

— Говорят, — хрипло подтверждает Чиро.

И уходит в темноту, к двери, не дожидаясь продолжения. Колени подрагивают. Никто не может об этом знать. Все, что он слышит — тупой, рассчитанный на сопляка блеф.

— Говорят, — летит ему в спину, — Дженнаро Савастано пришлось лично кататься за океан, поднимать старые связи отца, чтобы наладить траффик.

Чиро хлопает дверью, нащупывает выключатель. Морщится от пронзительно синего света. Выкручивает краны в обоих широких умывальниках. Сбрасывает на пол пиджак, промывает порез. Стягивает гольф, мочит его холодной водой. Обтирает вспотевшую спину. Плещет в лицо. Засовывает голову под кран. Засовывает два пальца в рот — глубоко, до самой гортани. Блюет. Пьет воду, полощет рот. Снова блюет. Выворачивает, как карманы на обыске, всего себя наизнанку. Адреналин колотит в виски, грохочет в груди. Тупой блеф, ничего серьезного. Ничего у Конте на него нет.

Отжав воду, Чиро натягивает мокрый гольф. Закрывает краны. Он был еще в порядке до бесконечной езды по городу. Это в машине разобрало в говно, как будто спецом его укачивали. Извиняться поздно, и за что? От памяти о дыхании — частом, прерывистом, слишком близком — снова бросает в пот. Бред какой.

Он выходит из уборной, пошатываясь. Придерживается за косяк, прислушивается. Ничто не нарушает тишины. Сперва кажется, что Конте уехал, бросив его здесь. Потом доносится слабый запах свежего кофе. Чиро идет на запах, до барной стойки, присаживается на вертящийся стул, перед которым – черная матовая чашка. От нее еще поднимается пар. Конте стоит совсем рядом, упираясь в стойку спиной. Цедит ликер из высокой узкой рюмки.

— Он знает, чей я? Твой Еременко? — проглотив свой кофе, спрашивает Чиро.

— Уже знает. Поэтому и приглашает тебя. Отдельно. — Отставив рюмку, Конте снова берется за сигарету. Глубоко затягивается. Улыбается. — Он считает нас с тобой одинаковыми пешками Савастано. Ты посредник, я перевозчик. Он знает, что Савастано сидит, и не верит в его сына. Поэтому хочет говорить со всеми, до кого дотянется.

Чиро барабанит пальцами по столешнице, пытаясь все это усвоить. Как Испанец может быть настолько спокойным, прокручивая такую схему? Даже Чиро видны белые нитки, которыми она штопана.

— Поэтому ты согласился нам толкать, да? Чтобы он узнал и решил, что за тебя впишется крыша. И дважды подумал перед тем, как бить.

— Трафик не любит шума, — поводит плечами Конте. — Первое, что заканчивается на войне, — поставки. Мы оба с синьором Еременко хорошо понимаем, что пятьдесят на пятьдесят в Барселоне — временное решение. Пока кто-нибудь из нас не уступит всего. Или не оступится. Он начал первым и затормозил нашу машину. Передал Савастано привет. Он не учел, что по-русски здесь мало кто говорит, а в Неаполе и подавно. Еще кофе?

Чиро кивает. Проходя за его спиной, Конте мягко кладет руку на плечо, ничуть не удивившись влажной ткани под пальцами.

— Голос, которого слушается щенок Савастано, — он ведь по-прежнему твой?

Ухмыльнувшись, Чиро прикрывает глаза. Да, это он тоже говорил в прошлый раз. До чертиков в себе уверенный. Еще больше уверенный в том, что не скажи он этого, с ним никто не станет разговаривать, его скормят рыбам за ту долбаную горелую дверь.

— Не надо пугать Дженни. От его имени здесь говорю я.

— Правильно. — Рука похлопывает по плечу и пропадает. Конте заходит за стойку, забирает у него пустую чашку. Ополаскивает в мойке, подставляет под кофеварку. Неторопливый, вальяжный. Волосы вьются по спине, притихшие до поры змеи.

— И что будет на встрече, по-твоему, чего этому русскому надо? — спрашивает Чиро, когда кофеварка перестает гудеть. Конте ставит перед ним чашку и наполняет свою рюмку. Лимонный запах снова мешается с кофейным, в воздухе так сладко, что неудержимо хочется хлебнуть чего покрепче. Но хватит уже.

— Он собирается нас стравить. Убрать одного руками второго и тем самым посадить второго на крючок.

Облокотившийся о стойку Конте снова слишком близко. Лбом ко лбу. Глаза в глаза. Чиро не отводит взгляда, так они и застывают, не дыша. У них глаза, невпопад думает Чиро, одинакового цвета.

— Это ты завтра и сделаешь, — почти беззвучно выдыхает Конте. — Застрелишь меня, когда тебе предоставят такую возможность.  

Остаток ночи кислый, как выветрившееся вино, и такой же бесцветный. Они показываются вместе — сперва в ночном клубе, потом на закрытых собачьих боях. Делают ставки — Конте снабжает его деньгами заранее. Рычат друг на друга на стоянке, как те собаки. Все, что требуется от Чиро — вовремя отбивать пасы. Четкие, красивые. Заводящие. Ему даже нравится под конец — орать на Конте, срывая глотку. Обзывать его зарвавшимся гондоном, забывшим о своей земле. Он всю душу вкладывает в этот крик. И получает по морде — коротко, без замаха. Потом под дых. Потом ботинком под ребро. Конте, впервые за ночь, тоже входит во вкус. Наклоняется над ним, оттягивает голову назад, уцепившись пальцами за надбровные дуги. Ты, шипит, брызгая слюной, бесполезный вонючий кусок дерьма. Выскочка. Трус. Предатель.

Люди Испанца помогают ему забраться в машину. Подобрав колени к груди, Чиро колышется на заднем сидении, снова слишком пьяный, неспособный больше отличить правду от лжи. Даже в темноте его преследует голос Сальваторе Конте, руки Сальваторе Конте, жгучие, жадные глаза. От этого сна невозможно проснуться. Он машинально просовывает руку между плотно сжатых ног, мнет затвердевший в джинсах член. Машина останавливается, его снова вытаскивают, ведут куда-то, поднимают на лифте, бросают, наконец, одного. Сквозь закрытые полотняные жалюзи брезжит рассвет. Цепляясь за стены, Чиро доползает до душа и остервенело надрачивает под обжигающими струями, пока кабинку не накрывает такой густой пар, что даже собственных рук не видно. Конте, шепчет он только тогда, вздрагивая от волны подступающего под горло оргазма, Конте, Конте, Конте.

Просыпается от настойчивого звонка и никак не может выпростаться из снежно-белой похрустывающей простыни. Голова трещит, ребро ноет, во рту противно. Самое время кого-нибудь убивать. Шмотки так и валяются на полу в ванной. Чиро долго ищет телефон в джинсах, морщась от пронзительного писка, выпускает из плохо гнущихся пальцев, но успевает подхватить другой рукой.

— Да, Дженни. Извини, не мог взять.

— Долго не звонишь.

— Я еще не закончил. Думаю, сегодня все улажу.

— Проблемы?

— Ничего срочного. Дома расскажу.

— Завтра?

— Думаю, да. Завтра.

Короткие гудки. Во что он ввязался, идиот. Бумажный человечек, мишень в чужом тире, шестьдесят кусков — за голову Конте и то назначали больше в свое время. В пять за тобой заедут, так ему сказал Испанец еще вначале, под самой крышей небоскреба, в почти кромешной темноте. На экране — четыре сорок. Первый пропущенный звонок от Дженнаро, два с утра — от Деборы.  

Перед тем, как набрать жену, Чиро умывается. Срывает целлофан с одноразовой щетки, выдавливает на нее мятную пасту из крошечного тюбика, чистит зубы. Обматывает вокруг пояса длинное мягкое полотенце. Заказывает завтрак через гостиничный телефон. Никто не удивляется времени, уточняют только: континентальный или британский. Оба, требует Чиро, от голода у него сводит живот. Разминает губы, заставляя их улыбаться. Голос должен звучать спокойно.

— Привет, детка. Ты как?

— Ты не занят? — быстро переспрашивает Дебора, к ее голосу примешивается уличный шум, женские голоса.

— Немного. Я тут еще на пару дней. Ты чего хотела?

— Сейчас, погоди, — Приглушенные голоса, дорожного шума становится больше. — Представляешь, Эмма вчера объявилась. Сама позвонила вечером. Я хотела тебя порадовать, ты же помнишь, как она от нас закрылась, когда Аттильо… мы как раз обедаем тут.

— С Эммой?

— С Эммой и остальными девочками. Соней, Терезой. Вроде бы даже донна Имма собиралась прийти. Соня приглашает нас на море, к сестре, они туда всей семьей завтра вечером едут. Я не знаю, если ты не вернешься до тех пор…

— Как хочешь, Деб. Если только они отвезут вас обратно в воскресенье. Иначе малышка не сможет пойти в школу.

— Но ты же вернешься до воскресенья?

— Конечно, Деб. Конечно. Но ты смотри…

— Что? Тебя плохо слышно!

— Целую! — орет он в трубку и отключается. Подбрасывает телефон в руке несколько раз. Швыряет в стену.

Черта с два вдова Аттильо объявилась там сама. Ничего общего с системой после смерти мужа она иметь не хотела. А узнав, что священник отказался служить над гробом человека, погибшего с пистолетом в руке, выгнала Чиро из дому взашей и потребовала никогда больше не появляться. Ее просто использовали, чтобы Дебора не испугалась. Вот насколько ему доверяет Дженнаро Савастано. Не успел он приземлиться в Барселоне, как его семью бережно берут в заложники.

Соня — жена Недомерка, у него и правда есть вилла километрах в пятидесяти к югу от города. Чтоб он подавился этой ебучей лазаньей, старый говнюк. Чиро доходит до стены, подбирает отлетевшую от телефона батарейку. Вставляет обратно. Телефон, помедлив, все же включается. Вздрогнув от стука в дверь, Чиро несется к ней, едва не сшибая столик. Но это всего лишь официант с тележкой. Ваш континентальный и британский завтрак, синьор.

Под белой скатертью вполне может поместиться детский труп.

— Мне нужен… — начинает Чиро и осекается. Он опять забыл, как зовут того парня, водителя. Какое-то модное имя, как лейбл. — Антонио… нет, Джанфранко… нет… этот, ну такой. С челкой. Был со мной. Человек босса. Этот.

— Проштьите? — на ломаном итальянском переспрашивает официант. Вышколенный, высокомерный, на ругань с ним легко потратить все оставшееся до выезда время, да толку-то. Выругавшись под нос, Чиро захлопывает дверь. Закатывает тележку в гостиную, сдергивает скатерть. Запоздало понимает, почему ничего не позвякивало: вместо тарелок там темно-сизый, как небо перед самым рассветом, костюм. На нижнем ярусе тележки — обувная коробка. Она тоже многоуровневая, под туфлями лежит заплечная кобура с пистолетом, наскоро прикрытая картонкой. Туфли — мягкие, черные — садятся как влитые. Будто кто-то снимал с него мерки, пока он здесь спал без задних ног.

Чиро одевается — не спеша, как под прицелом. Застегивая мелкие рифленые пуговицы на рубашке, задерживается — рассмотреть посиневшую ссадину на ребрах. Продолговатую, заостренную слева. Никакой это не знак, думает он и крестится на всякий случай. Но кровоподтек в форме гроба не идет из головы. Натирает, как попавший в обувь камушек. Носки ему тоже не забыли положить. Еще кожаное портмоне — дохера наличных и две кредитных карты. Еще какие-то ключи. И даже носовой платок. «Застрелишь меня…» — припоминает Чиро. Он уже не уверен, что это не приснилось спьяну, но очень хочет попробовать, наскоро закидывая в рот орешки из мини-бара, закусывая их шоколадным батончиком, запивая ледяной минеральной водой. Континентальный, твою же бабушку.

Телефон на журнальном столике звонит без двух минут пять.

— Спускайтесь, — слышит Чиро, и сразу за этим короткие гудки. Голос знакомый, но звучал напряженно. Как же его звали, точно какое-то шмоточное имя. Роберто? Нет… Марчано?

— Массимо, — не оборачиваясь, поправляет его русый затылок, седан срывается с места, стоит Чиро опуститься на заднее сидение. На зубах все еще вязнут остатки солено-сладкого месива.

— Массимо. Где Конте?

— Вы увидитесь.

— Ты не понял. У нас кое-что поменялось. Мне надо срочно. Слышишь меня? Срочно поговорить с ним.

— Он не будет с вами разговаривать. Вы увидитесь.

Нервно почесывая свежую царапину на шее, Чиро ждет первую же пробку, но даже светофоры машина пока что проскакивает без длинных остановок, выезжая на идущее над набережной шоссе. На такой скорости глушить водителя слишком рискованно, напоминает поднывающее ребро. Пальцы невзначай оглаживают рукоятку «Беретты» под мышкой.

— Ты пожалеешь об этом.

— Не угрожай мне.

Он тянется к приборной панели, с хорошо опознаваемым щелчком срабатывают защелки на задних дверях. Самое важное в самолете — не упускать из виду стюардесс. Самое важное в чужом городе — следить за теми, кто знает расклады. Чиро, не моргая, пялится на коротко стриженный висок в зеркале заднего вида и сосредоточенные на дороге прищуренные глаза. Он боится, этот Массимо. Он до усрачки напуган. Что-то пошло совсем не по плану Испанца.

А у Чиро нет никакой возможности об этом предупредить.

В прошлый раз, он припоминает, здесь не поделили северное побережье — от Виго до Хихона. Недвижимость и теплое место в портах, позволяющее делать хороший трафик. Конте поднялся на трафике, но дома говорили, он гоняет через юг, откуда-то из Африки. Север и юг, целая ебучая Испания, чтобы разойтись по сторонам, только Конте залупился. Сам потом признал, что залупился на ровном месте, сам решил договариваться, пусть и чужими руками. Чиро кривит губы, мотает головой. Вот Пьетро Савастано никогда бы не пошел торговаться с русскими. Он бы всех своих на этом положил, до единого. Даже сына не пожалел бы. Даже останься Савастано с единственным боевиком, и того послал бы на русских. Что они знают об этом дома? Зачем Дженни заранее решил позаботиться о его жене?

— Массимо. А, Массимо? А Конте туда вообще собирается? Куда мы с тобой едем.

По бледной трети лица в зеркале ни черта не поймешь.  

— Успокойся. Почти на месте.

Голос трещит, как стеклянная крошка под ногами. Чиро откидывается на спинку, отирает о колени вспотевшие ладони. Мягкая ткань приятно касается кожи. К таким костюмам он не привык. Если не повезет, в нем и закопают. Седан съезжает с трассы, прямая дорога ведет до плоского здания на самом берегу, светлого, обшитого металлическими пластинами. Надпись на одной, подсвеченная сиреневым, — «Опиум-Барселона». Море здесь пахнет совсем иначе, чем дома. Сладко, свежо. Солнце еще высоко, парковка у ночного клуба почти пуста. Мимо проходит пара азиатов в шортах, с фотоаппаратами. Им навстречу едет смуглая загорелая женщина на длинном зеленом велосипеде, притормаживает пропустить гуляющего с жирной таксой старика. Никто не таращится в их с Массимо сторону, никто старательно не отворачивается от двух мужчин в темных костюмах, направляющихся ко входу в закрытый клуб, никому до них нет дела. Еще несколько шагов, и густая тень от широкого козырька окончательно скроет от случайных прохожих. Можно будет наконец прижать этого урода и поговорить с ним по душам.

Но Чиро не дергается через несколько шагов. У дверей топчется верзила в плотной синей рубашке, одного взгляда хватает, чтобы определить: не испанец. Что-то есть у них всех общего — от главного босса, Еременко, до последней шестерки. То ли в мясистых подбородках, то ли в глазах. Сплав превосходства и жгучей, утробной зависти. Русский с Массимо кивают друг другу, приходится идти следом за ними. Никакого обыска на входе, как в прошлый раз. В пустом зале суетятся официанты, расставляют бутылки и тарелки с крошечными бутербродами на круглые столики у длинных белых диванов. Кого бы здесь ни ждали, их не ждут так рано. Русский ведет дальше, к незаметной серой двери в углу, за которой — лестница вниз. Массимо о чем-то спрашивает, тот мотает головой. То ли не понял, то ли неважно. Внимание Чиро — клейкая лента, цепляющая на себя звуки, жесты, цвета. Не существует ничего лишнего, никогда не знаешь, что спасет тебе жизнь. На русском черный кожаный пиджак, топорщится справа. Он левша. У Массимо правая рука в кармане, предплечье и локоть, видно через тонкую бежевую ветровку, подрагивают от напряжения. Ступенек двадцать. Потолок у подвального этажа невысокий, метра два с половиной. Совсем рядом с клубом — казино, вот почему место показалось Чиро знакомым. Слепяще-золотая плетеная рыба на крыше, ее Массимо показывал четыре месяца назад. Тогда они проезжали мимо по шоссе, не сворачивая. Они совсем рядом с местом, принадлежащим Конте. Может, и этот клуб его. По диванам в зале не скажешь, у них в Барселоне куда ни зайди, все одинаковые. Что диваны, что столы. Белые, изогнутые, как пенные волны. Хотя вот у русских в прошлый раз было совсем иначе. А во всех остальных местах — в гостинице, в клубах, на вилле — Чиро был с Конте. Значит ли это, что «Опиум» — все-таки место Испанца? Называл бы тогда уже «Гаш». Чиро ухмыляется, кажется, слишком заметно — русский, остановившись у дверей, резко вздергивает голову, смотрит в упор. Рука уже отводит полу пиджака в сторону. Массимо, дернувшись, прижимается к стене. Чиро медленно поднимает руки на уровень груди.

— Никаких проблем, приятель.

Дверь бесшумно открывается. Русский, процедив что-то под нос, указывает на комнату, но сам остается снаружи. Он бы не поместился в этой тесной каморке, рабочий стол с компьютером и два стула перед ним, и еще два жлоба, каждый размером со средний платяной шкаф у задней стены. Еременко ничуть не изменился за четыре месяца. Постукивает татуированными пальцами по столешнице. Смотрит куда-то в сторону, по-звериному поводит раскрасневшимися ноздрями. Что-то медленно выплевывает на своем жестком, как наждак, языке. Кивает Массимо, когда они присаживаются.

— Он говорит, что здесь уже заждались, — сглотнув, бормочет тот.

— В чем дело? — не отводя взгляда от Еременко, спрашивает Чиро. Массимо что-то неуверенно говорит. Возможно, наносит русскому смертельное оскорбление. Поди угадай. Еременко недобро скалится. Впервые смотрит на Чиро — но не в лицо, на пиджак. Указывает пальцем, роняет одно слово. Pushka.

— Он хочет, чтобы ты достал оружие, — объясняет Массимо.

Чиро медленно вынимает пистолет из кобуры, шкафы за спиной у Еременко делают шаг вперед, но останавливаются, повинуясь резкой отмашке.

— Шут, — говорит Еременко, этот английский понятен даже Чиро. — Камон, шут. Ю воз гоинг ту. Айм рэди. Шут хим. Ор ми. Рашен рулет. Шут.

Всем своим видом Чиро демонстрирует телохранителям, что просто выполняет желание их босса. Медленно поднимает оружие. Взводит курок. Дуло почти касается вспотевшего лба Массимо.

— Нот хим, — командует Еременко. — Ми. Шут ми. Эз ю вонтед.

Все это время, думает Чиро, все это может быть запланировано Испанцем. Он так и не знает, в чем план, на все расспросы Конте вчера сказал: увидишь на месте. Обойма пустая, он проверял еще в гостинице, но в стволе может быть патрон. Тогда придется прятаться за Массимо и нырять под стол. Он переносит вес на левую ногу и резко переводит пистолет на Еременко. Сухой щелчок и больше ничего. Твою ж мать, Конте, какого черта.

Еременко ничуть не удивлен. Посмеиваясь, он разражается длинной фразой.

— Это был не очень умный план, — запинаясь, переводит Массимо. — Вы с Конте решили, что умнее вас здесь нет никого. И забыли о главном. О людях. У всех людей есть родственники.

Он переводит не все, упуская последний вопрос. Pravda, Massimo? — спросил Еременко, покосившись в его сторону.

— Что значит pravda? — переспрашивает Чиро. Постукивает туфлей по полу, сжимает и разжимает пальцы. Что-то там сбилось, еще в гостинице, давит в ступню.

Массимо отмораживается, Еременко, упираясь в стол широко разведенными в стороны руками, чешет что-то с нажимом. С видом хозяйским, но изрядно злым.

— Он говорит, что Конте доигрался. И теперь ты убьешь его по-настоящему. Он говорит, что потом он с Савастано поделится… наследством. Гаш ему не нужен.

Чиро переводит взгляд с бесполезного пистолета на руки Еременко и обратно. Он больше не поднимает глаз, его интересует пол под ногами. Там недавно затирали кровь, и не очень аккуратно.

— Он говорит, что Савастано одобряют такой передел, — продолжает Массимо. И это вранье. Чиро внимательно слушал русского. Фамилия «Савастано» — перековерканная, но узнаваемая — прозвучала всего один раз, а голос Массимо снова подрагивает, как раньше, в машине.

— Хорошо, — кивает Чиро, облизав пересохшие губы. Стол слишком тяжелый, даже если резко налечь на него всем весом, двигая вперед, Еременко усидит. Здесь нет никаких шансов. Что бы Чиро здесь ни сделал — он труп. Три к одному, или даже четыре, если считать эту вшивую крысу, но толку в драке от Массимо вряд ли кому-то будет много. — Как и в прошлый раз. Я хочу. Решить вопрос. Выгодно. Для всех.

— Как и в прошлый раз, — переводит Массимо, теперь уже, кажется, ничего от себя не добавляя, — ты хочешь выжить. И у тебя есть хороший шанс.

Из кармана темного полосатого пиджака, едва сходящегося на широкой груди, Еременко достает маленький револьвер, как две капли воды похожий на тот, из которого в прошлый раз предлагал стреляться. Значит, шестизарядный. Чиро ждет, что он снова начнет выщелкивать оттуда патроны, но оружие ложится на середину стола, рукоятью вперед.

Оставив пистолет на столе, Чиро прячет револьвер в карман. Неторопливо, чтобы не напрягать охрану. Еременко что-то командует с ухмылкой одному из шкафов.

— Тебя отведут, — тихо говорит Массимо.

— Он тебя убьет, — вполголоса отвечает Чиро, поднимаясь. — Если я убью Конте, он положит здесь нас всех.

Отвернувшись, Массимо делает вид, что не расслышал. Оставаться в кабинете наедине с русскими ему, похоже, не так страшно, как сидеть бок о бок с Чиро. В жизни каждого бывает такой момент, когда можно сделать что-то по-настоящему крупное, выехать на встречную полосу с резкого разворота. Может, Массимо тоже не устраивал личный счет в банке. Может, он уверен, что нужнее Еременко живым.

Охранник не предлагает Чиро подниматься обратно по лестнице, проводит дальше по узкому коридору, в самый конец. Остановившись перед металлической дверью, русский оборачивается. Чиро замечает длинный тонкий шрам от ожога, тянущийся от виска к подбородку. Бордовый галстук у него — как еще один шрам, узкий, кошмарно тугой.

— Время мало. Быстро. Время, — постукивает для убедительности по массивным часам на запястье. Ремень на них золотой, на черном циферблате поблескивают мелкие камни. Нет, это вряд ли обычный охранник. Чиро смутно помнит его голос с прошлого раза, или ему уже кажется, что помнит. Вдох получается судорожно-рваным, будто невидимая рука схватила за горло. Вместо ответа он просто кивает. Русский торопливо возится со связкой ключей, находит нужный со второго раза.

Чиро видел похожую связку совсем недавно. Она лежит в левом кармане его новых брюк. А в подошве правой туфли что-то все-таки есть. Она даже на вес кажется тяжелее левой, и как он раньше не заметил.

Дверь захлопывается за спиной, ключ проворачивается. Тусклый свет — от качающейся лампочки из-под потолка. Пустое помещение с ящиками в углу больше похоже на техническое, но просторное, раза в три побольше кабинета. У самых дверей валяются два тела в костюмах, одно на другом. Воняет кровью. Конте сидит поодаль, у стены. В полумраке выглядит сравнительно целым. Прикладывает палец к губам и приглашающе машет другой рукой.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — говорит он вслух, пока Чиро приближается. Это несложно, знать, о чем он думает. Здесь два трупа и скоро может стать три. Или четыре. Хотя, возможно, Еременко не врал, когда говорил про шанс. Возможно, Массимо тоже не врал, когда говорил про Савастано. Возможно, действовать нужно прямо сейчас, пока их еще разделяет несколько шагов. В ближнем бою, даже с револьвером, против Конте шансов немного. — И на твоем месте я бы все еще раз взвесил.

Что бы ни говорил Конте, его руки показывают совсем другое. Он требует, чтобы Чиро снял туфлю и отдал ему ключи. Он умудряется звучать настороженно, но смотреть уверенно. Как будто на самом деле и мысли не допускает, что их ночной уговор возможно нарушить. Как будто там, в нескольких комнатах отсюда, Массимо не предает его прямо сейчас.

— Что бы тебе ни предложили, я удваиваю ставку.

Чиро разувается, не доходя до Конте нескольких шагов. Ему еще надо подумать. И интересно узнать, что внутри. Он бросает Конте туфлю, тот ловит ее на лету и ловко вскрывает подошву. Вытаскивает плоский, наполненный чем-то полиэтиленовый пакет — и, отложив туфлю в сторону, прокусывает его. Отрывается – с перемазанными алым губами, тонкая струйка стекает по подбородку. Размазывает содержимое пакета по лицу и волосам. Чиро сглатывает, не удержавшись. В темноте выглядит слишком натурально. Там не только красное, там и что-то белое тоже, прямо кусками. И воняет оно совсем по-настоящему.

— Моя семья в заложниках у Савастано. Я не шучу.

По кровавой маске, в которую превратилось лицо Конте, сложно что-то понять. Перемазанные пальцы еще раз складываются, будто держат ключ и открывают дверь.

— Они тебе врут, Чиро, — мягко отвечает Конте, ему ничуть не мешает текущая по губам кровь.

— Я говорил со своей женой перед тем, как сюда приехать.

— У Массимо в Неаполе тоже осталась семья. Мама и младший брат, — кивает Конте. — Оставляя свою семью, мы вверяем ее попечению Господа. Больше доверия, Чиро. Он любит всех нас. Даже тебя.

Чиро направляет револьвер ему в лицо. Один выстрел — и это навсегда закончится. Он чувствует себя как в той телефонной будке, откуда звонил в антимафию, сдавать траффик Савастано. Откуда чуть не позвонил им второй раз, уже почти набрал номер — но ему помешал звонок на мобильный, потому что в это же самое время Пьетро попался легавым — прямо на дороге, с кучей уличающего дерьма в машине. Чиро тогда решил, что сливать его семью не станет. Ведь можно сесть на голову Дженни, зачем перегрызать себе же вены, по которым скоро потекут реки бабла. Он уже один раз ошибся, когда сжег к чертовой матери бумажку с тем номером телефона. На темном перемазанном лице Конте страшно блестят белки глаз. Только по-настоящему верующий или беспредельно отмороженный мудак может так спокойно смотреть поверх дула. Ты врешь, молчит Чиро. Ты не можешь мне настолько сейчас доверять. Ты не знаешь меня лучше, чем я знаю себя сам. Тебя кидает твой же человек у тебя за спиной.

— Ни хера, — криво улыбается он. — Я не верю в бога, Конте. Я тебе это уже говорил.

Он стреляет наудачу, целясь совсем рядом с виском. Если Конте дернется — это будет судьба. С нечленораздельным звуком тот валится на пол. Чиро подходит ближе. Окровавленные руки теперь старательно пачкают светлую рубашку на груди. Или судорожно дергаются. Хрена с два разберешь. Чиро достает из кармана ключи и бесшумно опускает их на пол рядом с Конте. Выпрямляется, надевает туфлю и, не сдержавшись, бьет ногой под ребро. Когда еще представится такая безнаказанная возможность.

Зажав связку в кулаке, Конте не издает ни звука. Тишину нарушает только хриплое дыхание Чиро и мерный гул генератора откуда-то слева. Преодолев желание присесть и пощупать пульс, Чиро возвращается к двери и начинает барабанить в нее кулаком и револьвером. Орать, чтобы его отсюда выпустили. Что их очередь выполнять договор и еще какую-то чушь о том, как его все заебало, лишь бы погромче. Пять патронов, неизвестно, сколько русских. Хотя бы один нужно оставить для Еременко. Услышав шаги, он прижимается к стене у двери и затихает. Два трупа под ногами, могло бы быть три. Но Чиро трезво оценивает свои шансы выкрутиться из этого дерьма самостоятельно.

Ключ проворачивается в замке, дверь открывается наружу. Никто не заходит.

— Бросай пушку, — командует оттуда уже другой голос, на таком же ломаном итальянском. — Пушку сюда бросай!

Либо он сейчас прорвется. Либо сорвет все к чертям. Либо прорвется. Либо пошло оно все. Пульс пускается галопом. Револьвер летит в дверной проем.

— Выходи!

Он прячет руки в карманы и шагает в сторону от стены. Свет режет по глазам, Чиро прикрывает лицо ладонью. Снаружи двое — тот, в костюме, кто приводил его сюда, и встречавший их наверху, у клуба. Синяя рубашка, короткий ежик над изжелта-серым лицом, кулаки — каждый с полголовы размером. Чиро достает платок из внутреннего кармана, присаживается и вытирает испачканный край туфли. Последняя возможность разобраться с ними здесь, пока нет никого лишнего, испаряется на глазах: дверь в кабинет, где сидел Еременко, за это время открылась, на пороге показался его второй телохранитель, окликнул. Ему что-то отвечают над головой у Чиро. В камеру, где остался Конте, оба заглянули, посветили мобильными телефонами, но заходить не стали. Ежик вроде собирался, но костюм со шрамом остановил.

Ему указывают на открытую дверь кабинета, подталкивают в спину. До нее метров десять. Пол под ногами не деревянный, как показалось сперва. Кафель, просто дороже обычного. На кафеле не остается следов. Чиро воображает длинный шланг, которым они потом замоют тут все. Должен быть второй выход, странно, что все они проходили через парадный. Может, русские просто не знают, где он. Если у Конте была возможность заранее оставить ключи там, где их меньше всего станут искать, выходит, это все-таки территория Конте. Он уже плохо помнит тот клуб, куда его в прошлый раз завозили знакомиться с Испанцем, искупав в море вместо приветствия. Может, и сюда. Не мог же Конте скупить все чертовы клубы Барселоны. Чиро прикусывает щеку изнутри, он думает совсем не о том. Кабинет уже наполовину ближе, чем был.

«Время мало», — сказал русский. Он тоже был напряженный. Слишком.

Совсем как Массимо. Совсем как Чиро в той телефонной будке.  

В кабинете его ожидает наполненная до краев рюмка, Еременко заканчивает разливать — на троих. Шрам сюда не заходит, вторым охранником за спиной у босса становится ежик.

— Ну, за хорошее начало, — переводит тост Массимо. Его рука дрожит гораздо заметнее. Рюмку он даже не поднимает, держится за нее, будто за последнюю соломинку. Они здесь, похоже, все слышали. Из колонок сквозь потрескивание до сих пор доносится тихий гул генератора. И больше ничего.

Как будто покойный Аттильо чиркнул спичкой у Чиро в глотке и пустил огонь по бензиновой дорожке — прямо в желудок. На глаза накатываются слезы.

— Это, — отдышавшись, кивает он на колонки, — можно выключить?

Морщится, показывая на ухо для верности. Массимо, нервно сглотнув, переводит, Еременко согласно кивает, и ежик приближается к столу, нажимает что-то на клавиатуре. Если начинать драку, то сейчас. Бить бутылку о стол и осколком по глазам. Но Конте — хитрая сука, что ему делать в захваченном русскими клубе? Выбравшись из подвала, он окажется так далеко, как сможет. Выйдет через черный ход, сядет в подготовленную заранее машину. А ты танцуй, Чиро, танцуй. На тебя и твою маленькую Марту-Риту, которую вместе с мамой прямо сейчас вывозят из Неаполя, чтобы ты хорошо себя вел, всем одинаково насрать.

— Хорошо пошло. — Из попытки широко улыбнуться получается черт-те что, губы подрагивают, как пальцы Массимо, влажные от пролитой водки. — Скажи ему, что я благодарен. За такую хорошую возможность. Завести друзей. Скажи ему, что друзья — это в нашем мире все.

В ответ Еременко лезет в карман, вытаскивает плоский портсигар, набитый белым порошком. На языке жестов они отлично понимают друг друга, никакого переводчика больше не надо. Еременко насыпает ему две жирных дороги. Чиро занюхивает — неумело, медленно. Иначе его развезет в дерьмо от водки на голодный желудок, так нельзя. За спиной открывается и снова хлопает дверь. Голова на столе, идеальная поза для выстрела в затылок, ну и придурок. Но никто не мешает ему угощаться. Теперь главное — не сорваться, когда понадобится действовать. Он здесь по-прежнему один на четверых… троих. Разогнувшись, Чиро больше не видит в кабинете Массимо.

— Донт кэр, — морщится Еременко в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. — Дэд мэн. Нот йор мэн. Нот майн. Дэд.

Добавляет что-то по-русски, и ежик поясняет на ломаном итальянском: сейчас вернется переводчик, и будет базар. Вот уж чего Чиро ждет не дождется. Послушать, как все еще живой Еременко будет продавать ему гаш со складов все еще живого Конте.

Мобильный в кармане звонит, номер с длинным кодом — похоже, испанский. Принять вызов удается не сразу, удар о стену не пошел сенсорному экрану на пользу. Чиро хлопает и хлопает пальцем по зеленой кнопке, а она издевательски подрагивает. Пока наконец не поддается.

— Выйди оттуда. Прямо сейчас, — скороговоркой выпаливает Массимо и отключает связь.

— Извини, Дженни, — отвечает Чиро. — Сейчас, минутку.

Поднимает глаза на Еременко, тычет пальцем на телефон, на себя, наружу.

— Пока мы все равно ждем, могу я…?

Тот согласно машет одними пальцами, не отрывая ладони от стола. Второй рукой тянется за бутылкой – собираясь снова разливать по рюмкам. Чиро поднимается, пошатнувшись. Все слишком четкое вокруг, острое, режет зрачок. В глаза бросаются мелкие рыжие волоски на мясистых пальцах Еременко, крупицы порошка на светло-сером рукаве, толстые кольца из белого золота, сплетающиеся в браслет на правом запястье. Взгляд холодный, почти такой же прозрачный, как водка. Самое время передумать и ляпнуть что-нибудь такое: а не хочешь ли убраться отсюда и потом торчать мне немного больше, чем собирался? Чиро прикусывает язык и выходит из комнаты, по-прежнему прижимая телефон к щеке. Коридор пуст. Он взбегает по лестнице, так быстро, как от рейда на точке не бегал, с сумками, полными всевозможного палева, лет на двадцать строгого режима, за плечами. Отталкивает замешкавшегося официанта, за спиной слышен звон разбитой посуды. Слишком долго бежит по залу, так долго они не шли. Где-то он ошибся поворотом. Натыкается на закрытую дверь, ломится, вышибает плечом. Выскакивает на пустую террасу, падает, перекатывается через плечо, замирает, присев на секунду, и снова бежит. Впереди песок и море. Вряд ли ему надо в море, хер его знает, куда ему надо. Подальше отсюда. Подальше к чертовой матери. Телефон звонит, но нет времени принимать вызов. Друзья в нашем мире все. Иди ты к черту, Дженни. Ко всем испанским чертям. Он наконец выбегает на асфальт, обогнув клуб, люди оглядываются. Сигналят машины. Чем быстрее бежать, тем лучше. Он слышал этот звук за спиной, мощный хлопок и крошево битого стекла, когда уже отбегал от клуба. То ли выстрел, то ли взрыв. Он не хочет проверять. Он снова каким-то чудом умудрился выжить.

Свернув на перекрестке в переулок поуже, Чиро прижимается спиной к стене и долго, с наслаждением дышит. Сухое горло горит, будто его натерли черным перцем. Мимо проносятся машины с сиренами, оглушительно громкими. Каждую точку асфальта он видит отдельной. Как маленькую макушку человечка, по тысячам их, бессмысленных и тупых, ходят туфли из мягкой кожи. А им — ни пошевелиться, ни дернуться. Торчи себе, где поставили. Терпи, пока шальная пуля не выщербит тебя из асфальта вместе с такими же бестолковыми идиотами. Как же его задолбал этот звонящий телефон, кто еще по его душу.

— Все, — отрезает Чиро в трубку. — С меня хватит.

— Хорошо, — легко соглашается Конте. И немного помолчав, добавляет: — Садись в синюю «ауди».

Пустую пачку сигарет Чиро выбросил еще в гостинице, перед выходом. Теперь, постукивая бумажником по ладони, он оглядывается в поисках чего-то похожего на табачную лавку. Безнадежно, здесь даже вывесок нет — сплошные стеклянно-металлические гробы бизнес-центров. Он бредет по однополосной дороге, один на весь переулок — ни людей, ни машин. Нахрена Конте всунул ему еще и бумажник, все остальное уже пригодилось. Что-то будет не так с тачкой? Присев на корточки, он вытаскивает из обоих отделений купюры, рассовывает их по внутренним карманам. Кредитки обычные, «Виза» и «Мастер», никаких имен на задней стороне. Чиро принюхивается к коже, прощупывает ее — пусто. Бегло оглядевшись, выбрасывает бумажник в урну. Подумав, и карточки тоже. Деньги, догадывается он, уже отойдя на несколько шагов. Меченые купюры. Он присаживается над решеткой водостока и запихивает их туда. Обостренное чутье ловит каждый шорох, из-за угла по-прежнему гудят сирены, их стало больше. Купюр дохрена, тысячи полторы полтинниками и сотками, решетка слишком узкая. Вскочив на ноги, Чиро оглядывается в поисках места получше, но даже попрошаек в этом чертовом деловом могильнике нет, а о детях можно только мечтать. Это обычная бумага, говорит он себе, сминая банкноты в кулаке. Ее можно просто сожрать. Воздуха мало, он рывком ослабляет галстук. Совсем рядом скрипят тормоза. Синяя «ауди», которую прислал Конте. Чиро отступает. Передняя дверца приоткрывается. Он засовывает деньги в карман брюк и еще раз оглядывается. Никого. Совсем никого. Сейчас его тут просто уложат. Или он сам сядет в машину и попробует выкрутиться, как обычно. Шумно выдохнув, Чиро утирает пот со лба и забирается в салон. Широко улыбается плечистому водителю с родинкой на виске. Массимо они уже, значит, ухайдокали. И правильно сделали.

— Пристегнись, — роняет тот по-итальянски с заметным акцентом. На костяшках пальцев — свежие ссадины. Чиро дергает ремень на себя, долго не может попасть в паз. От водителя пахнет так сладко, как даже море не пахло. Дешевым крепким табаком. Чиро стреляет у него сигарету, открывает окно и выкуривает ее в несколько длинных затяжек, до самого фильтра, пока пальцы не начинает жечь. Машина несется по трассе, его медленно отпускает. От мысли о том, что он собирался жрать сотенные банкноты, самому смешно.

— Бесконечный день. — Чиро трет висок, барабанит пальцами по колену, теребит сережку в левом ухе, чешет царапину на шее, дергает галстук, рассматривает приборную панель, косится за окно, на сверкающие в лучах закатного солнца высотки, — ебаный бесконечный день. Так всегда, если крепко надраться — ночи потом как не было. День и снова день. И так без конца. Сплошное дерьмо по самое горло.

Водитель, хмыкнув, протягивает пачку. Вторую сигарету Чиро курит уже медленнее. В голове шумит, горло дерет. Он то и дело проверяет зеркало заднего вида, но ни полиции, ни чужого хвоста за ними не видно. Долго треплется о вчерашней грозе в небе, о том, как бесят задержки рейсов, о том, что здесь проездом — лишь бы не молчать. Это успокаивает и позволяет думать. Он может говорить о чепухе и думать о важных вещах одновременно, этим приход выгодно отличается от пьяного отупения, когда одна-единственная мысль наматывает на себя все извилины. Конте спокойно мог угробить его с русскими. «Мало времени» — у них просто стоял таймер. Все было подогнано заранее. Достаточно было ему не позвонить. Но звонил почему-то Массимо. Что за долбаный бред. Зачем Конте вообще в это полез, со всеми своими клубами, небоскребами, с трафиком, которым можно удолбить пол-Неаполя. Что ему мешало тихо свалить, что его заставило подставить собственную голову под пулю. Так уверенно играют только люди, которым нечего терять.

Сбавив скорость, машина заезжает на подвесной мост, ведущий к причалу, и тормозит у самого пирса, здесь Чиро уже был, он даже узнает моторную яхту, черно-белую «Джорджию». Все повторяется, только вместо картины туда, покряхтывая, заносят продолговатый черный мешок. Конте стоит поодаль, засунув руки в карманы темных брюк. У самых корней мокрых, стянутых в хвост на затылке волос виднеется запекшаяся кровь. То ли пуля все же задела, то ли не успел отмыться.

— Наконец-то, — цедит вместо приветствия. И приглашающе кивает на яхту.

— Ты за кого меня принимаешь? — ухмыляется Чиро.

Приподняв бровь, Конте поворачивает голову. Снова до того медленно, что нестерпимо хочется подойти вплотную и ускорить, встряхнув за отвороты кожаной куртки. Но мрачный испанский водитель уже успел выбраться из машины и теперь торчит прямо за спиной.

— Мы это уже проходили, слушай. Концы в воду, все такое. Я тебя понимаю. Но давай мы здесь просто разойдемся в разные стороны. Я ничего не видел, ты получил свое. Хватит, а?

— Тише, — улыбается Конте, вытаскивает электронную сигарету из внутреннего кармана, — тебя здесь слышат не только чайки.

— Ебал я, кто меня слышит! Я херово плаваю. И мне вот здесь, ты понял меня? — забыв об осторожности, Чиро подскакивает к нему вплотную, бьет себя пальцами по горлу. — Вот здесь сидят все твои ебаные игры!

Конте смотрит ему за спину и качает головой. Выдувает пар через ноздри. От него по-прежнему воняет кровью, если принюхаться. Сквозь ядреный морской запах, сквозь пряный аромат туалетной воды.

— Нам лучше отойти от берега, пока полиция здесь работает.

«Ауди» за спиной у Чиро сдает назад, в нее уже на ходу садятся двое парней, грузивших тело в мешке на яхту.

— Но ты можешь оставаться, — пожимает плечами Конте, — если хочешь.

Чиро хочет стереть с его морды самодовольную усмешку, затолкать этот длинный коричневый мундштук по самые гланды. Он сплевывает себе под ноги и взбегает на борт по шаткому мостику. Конте за его спиной отцепляет от пирса крюк, сматывает канат, обходит Чиро и, невозмутимо переступив через брошенный прямо посреди палубы мешок, спускается в рубку. С тихим клекотом заводится мотор, из-под кормы расходятся крупные, беспорядочные волны. Грязно-пенные, дрожащие. Будто сразу дохрена белых диванов и столов свалили в одну кучу и вот-вот подожгут. Ветер, незаметный на берегу, срывается с цепи, стоит немного отплыть, острые ледяные зубы рвут кожу так же легко, как ткань. Вгрызаются сразу в кости. Чиро проходится по корме, обхватив себя руками за плечи. Берег удаляется, мост, ведущий к пирсам, уже совсем игрушечный, как из спичек. Небоскребы — с палец размером, окутаны сизой дымкой. Прямо над головой орут чайки. Пока никто, кроме них, не видит, Чиро приседает над мешком и дергает молнию вниз. Внутри и правда, тело – но не то. Хоть лицо разворочено выстрелом, жлобский костюм в мелкую полоску сложно не узнать. Где бы ни был сейчас Массимо, на корм рыбам и чайкам они везут русского переводчика. Места для второго трупа в мешке точно нет.

— Ебаный ад, — оторопело шепчет Чиро под нос. Что-то вплетается в крики чаек, порыкивает слева. Катер береговой охраны. Или полиции, хрен их, местных, разберет. Чиро пригибается, хватает мешок и, наскоро рванув застежку наверх, тащит к рубке.

То, что осталось от головы русского, глухо стучит по ступенькам. Последняя чуть выше остальных, Чиро, спускаясь спиной вперед, оступается и едва не падает вместе с мешком.

— Конте, — шипит он, — твою мать, там…

Теплая ладонь похлопывает его по плечу, пальцы сжимаются на мгновение, заставляя заткнуться.

— Посиди тут, — шепчет Конте ему на ухо и, засунув руки в карманы, поднимается на палубу.

В рубке невероятно тепло, трупу это, наверное, даже вредно. Она гораздо просторнее, чем казалось снаружи. Широкий полукруглый диван вокруг столика. Игристое в ведре. Две высоких квадратных сумки на диване, Чиро немедленно заглядывает в одну из них, уверенный, что обнаружит еще одно, порубленное на куски, тело. Но видит клешню. Огромную, перехваченную пластиковым зажимом буро-зеленую клешню, торчащую из ледяной крошки. Шаги Конте к этому времени уже успели затихнуть, как и мотор, который он заглушил, пока Чиро спускался. Выходит, с ним связались и потребовали остановиться. Значит, это точно полиция. Борт катера через лобовое стекло виднеется уже совсем рядом, перепрыгнуть можно. А люди Конте даже тело не прятали как следует. Не ждали, что остановят? Спешили? Нельзя же так все продумать, с ключами, с таймером, и бросить тело на корме, смотри кто хочешь. Или это не полиция, или какого черта. В рубке невозможно стоять, разогнувшись — макушка почти упирается в потолок. Слишком душно. Чиро начинает обшаривать диван, тумбы, высокий металлический шкаф в углу, приборную панель, каждый закуток пола. Ступеньки по другую сторону от дивана ведут еще ниже, но дверь туда закрыта. Где-то наверняка есть оружие. Должно быть. В шкафу он обнаруживает кучу одежды — несколько курток, теплых и легких, шапки и бейсболки с широкими козырьками, перчатки, брюки, свитера и даже горнолыжный костюм. В коробке на верхней полке — десяток швейцарских ножей, штопоры, длинные вилки и узорно-продырявленные ложки, витиеватые длинные зажимы, похожие на плоскогубцы, приборы, которым Чиро не способен выдумать применения. На полу в шкафу — несколько горелок, пара резиновых сапог и огромная аптечка первой помощи. В боковине дивана находится бар с двойной стенкой, за которой — полое место, весь диван оказывается полым изнутри. Чиро принимается запихивать туда мешок, широкий в плечах труп проходит с трудом, стаканы и бутылки в открытой дверце опасно позвякивают. Это еще сложнее, чем совать деньги в водосточную канаву, вспотевшие руки скользят по плотному полиэтилену. Каждую секунду сюда может вбежать полиция, и ни хрена он с этим не сделает. А Конте отмажется, конечно. Вот зачем он здесь. Вот почему не прятали тело. Злость придает Чиро сил, мешок кое-как удается протолкнуть внутрь. Он захлопывает дверцу, упирается ладонями в пол, стоя на четвереньках, тяжело дышит. Пол покачивается. Прямо как в самолете, только и разницы, что не вибрирует. Сверху еле слышно доносятся голоса. Этот мудак даже дверь в рубку не закрыл. Чиро тянется к бутылке, дрожащими руками срывает пробку — тихо, чтобы не было лишних хлопков. Никому они сейчас не нужны. Хватает бокалы, разливает по ним шампанское. Волосы Конте. Окровавленные волосы Конте. Ебаный отмороженный мудак. Два бокала в одну руку — и первую попавшуюся шапку — черную, вязаную — во вторую. За окном темнеет так же быстро, как в Неаполе, стоит солнцу сесть — темнота наваливается на город, как голодная, неделю не трахавшаяся шлюха, и засасывает его до самой земли. Может, еще не заметили. Чиро выскакивает на палубу, шампанское течет по пальцам. Ветер бьет в лицо, развевает полы пиджака. Он чувствует себя неприлично голым. На краю палубы, исполосованной светом прожектора с приставшего к яхте катера, Конте переговаривается с человеком в форме, тот уже успел перебраться сюда.

— Долго тебя ждать? — окликает его Чиро, как будто нет никакой полиции. Подходит вразвалочку — уверенно, по-свойски. Разговор резко обрывается, оба разворачиваются к нему. Чиро хлопает шапкой по спине Конте, сует ему в руки. — Башку выморозишь. Будешь опять как подстреленный на одно ухо.

Его обдувает ледяным ветром и жгучей яростью из глаз Конте, но проходит секунда, и тот снова оборачивается к полицейскому с дружелюбной улыбкой, как не было ничего.

— Я что тебе сказал, — произносит по-итальянски еле слышно сквозь эту улыбку и, натянув шапку, начинает уже громче, но все так же спокойно говорить по-испански. Полицейский отвечает, кивая на Чиро. Конте что-то объясняет. Полицейский снова кивает на Чиро или, может быть, даже не на самого Чиро, а на рубку, которая у него за спиной. Похоже, они здесь спорят, стоит ее проверять или нет.

Самое паскудное — приходится делать вид, что совсем не холодно. Он набравшийся веселый турист. Мирный. В тонком, мать его, костюме, с развязанным галстуком. Конте демонстративно не обращает на него внимания. Может, ждет, что Чиро рассосется сам. Может, так и стоило бы сделать — но хрен тогда поймешь, в порядке все или уже трясется по-крупному. Полицейский второй раз тянется за рацией, Конте отговаривает его, но сквозь толстый слой уверенного дружелюбия чем дальше, тем заметнее просачиваются раздраженные, властные интонации.

— Какие проблемы, — не выдерживает Чиро, когда температура разговора на испанском языке приближается к температуре воды за бортом, — если ему надо погреться, пусть зайдет погреется. И мы, наконец, разойдемся в разные стороны.

Конте раздраженно оборачивается, он уже даже не пытается скрывать желания открутить Чиро башку. Плечи под черной кожаной курткой напрягаются. Чиро скалится в ответ. Полицейский постукивает пальцами по рации.

— Хорошо, — кивает Конте им обоим. Чиро наконец отдает ему второй бокал, свой он успел незаметно осушить, пытаясь разобрать знакомые слова в чужом языке. Ввалившись в рубку первым, он усаживается на диване, загораживая ногой дверцу бара. Наполняет бокал и с хозяйским видом, развалившись поудобнее, наблюдает за беглым обыском. Конте стоит в дверях, скрестив руки на груди. В надвинутой на глаза шапке и короткой куртке у него уморительно бандитский вид. Полицейский вскрывает сумки — ту, с клешнями и вторую. Со своего места Чиро не видно, что там во второй, но полицейскому это явно не нравится. Он начинает задавать Конте вопросы. Тот отвечает скучающим тоном, но глаза сужаются, скулы каменеют. Он отлепляется от стены, когда полицейский уже готов подхватывать сумку за ручки, придерживает под локоть, начинает уговаривать — настойчиво, уверенно. Потом полицейский вроде на что-то соглашается — и Конте, отставив бокал на стол, лезет в шкаф, снимает с полки коробку с инструментами, достает оттуда нож с коротким лезвием, вытаскивает из сумки темный продолговатый предмет, в котором Чиро запоздало узнает устрицу. Методично вскрывает ее, поливает шампанским из бокала, протягивает полицейскому и тут же тянется за второй. Проделывает этот трюк быстрее, чем полицейский примерится всосать с раковины огромного скользкого моллюска, протягивает Чиро. Тот ни разу не пробовал таких больших. Устрица едва помещается во рту вся целиком — сочная, соленая от морской воды. Полицейский над ним расплывается в улыбке и, кажется, все-таки, прощается. Конте выходит с ним — проводить. Чиро заглядывает в термосумку — там ничего, кроме устриц, залитых водой. Он снимает пиджак, закатывает по локоть рукав рубашки. Лезет глубже, вытаскивает снизу первую попавшуюся. Рассматривает на свет. Она не просто дохлая, створки заклеены наскоро, виднеется прозрачная застывшая масса. Там вряд ли моллюск внутри, Чиро поставил бы на кокаин. Огромные раковины. Здесь по меньшей мере несколько килограммов порошка, в этой невинной сумке.

Он успевает спрятать устрицу обратно, задернуть молнию и раскатать рукав, когда Конте сбегает вниз и, ни слова не говоря, заводит мотор. Полицейский катер уходит в сторону, они — продолжают двигаться дальше от берега.

— Самые большие, неисправимые проблемы, — не отрываясь от штурвала, неторопливо говорит Конте, будто заново вспоминая итальянский, — возникают от желания исправить маленькие проблемы.

— У тебя вся башка в крови, и это маленькая проблема?

— Эта сумка еще несколько часов назад принадлежала Еременко. У меня не было никаких гарантий, что они проложили хотя бы один верхний слой настоящими устрицами для приличия. Убийство экипажа таможенного катера — это большие, неисправимые проблемы.

Сняв шапку, он промокает ею лоб и откладывает в сторону, согнув в два раза. Будто мерные, спокойные движения помогают восстановить внутреннее равновесие. Присаживается в кресло у панели управления. Затяжное молчание напрягает Чиро. Он ненавидит долго молчать рядом с опасными людьми, их проще чувствовать, когда они разговаривают.

— Зачем ты убрал русского, он же тебе помогал. Или как?

Конте косится на свой пустой бокал. Наполнив его, Чиро поднимается. Устраивается рядом с Конте, упершись в косую стену спиной. Ненадолго — Конте осушает бокал в несколько крупных глотков. Утирает капли с темных усов. Чиро приходится снова вернуться к столу и повторить.

— А зачем мне сдался жадный предатель, который хотел возглавить банду Еременко? Теперь они будут драться друг с другом и делить свой бизнес, а я спокойно займусь своим.

— А skhodnjak? Все эти… арабы, латиносы?

Прикрыв глаза, Конте откидывается на спинку кресла и вздыхает — глубоко, неровно, будто затягиваясь воздухом. Он становится окончательно похожим на живого человека, запоздало осознавшего, что прогулялся по кромке собственной могилы и чудом туда не упал.  

— Прости, Господи, — шепчет он под нос и добавляет уже громче: — Чиро, дай сигарету.

— Блядь, — говорит Чиро ровно то, что думает, разнообразия ради, — я так и не купил в городе.

На тонких губах мелькает тень улыбки.

— Сходи наверх, под красным ящиком на корме люк. Покажется, что ящик прибит к полу, но это не так, надави сильнее.

Ящик не сдвигается — ни когда Чиро давит сильнее, ни когда он налегает всем весом с другой стороны. Он уже успевает забыть о том, что был уверен, поднимаясь на корму: Конте проберется следом, неслышный в темноте, чтобы спихнуть его за борт и уплыть со своими кокаиновыми устрицами куда подальше. Увлеченный сражением с ящиком, Чиро уже давно не прислушивается ни к чему, кровь прилила к щекам, руки горят, от затяжки, о которой он мечтает больше всего на свете, его отделяет долбаный кусок неподвижного железа. Он едва замечает, что их становится двое — и даже вдвоем сдвинуть преграду удается не сразу.

— Как-то же он справлялся один, — недоуменно роняет Конте, переводя дыхание, пока Чиро срывает целлофан с блока сигарет, вытряхивает оттуда пару пачек, распихивая по карманам. Тесно уложенными блоками тайник запакован по самый верх, если там и есть что-то под ними — оружие, например, или еще одно тело — не порывшись, не узнаешь. Прикурить на ветру удается не сразу, одеревеневшие на холоде пальцы плохо слушаются. Конте отбирает у него зажигалку, чиркает несколько раз впустую, прикрывая огонек второй ладонью, Чиро накрывает руками чужие, как-то так и выходит. Курят молча, Конте вообще ни разу не выпускает сигарету изо рта, глядя на усыпанный яркими разноцветными точками берег. Обеими руками он упирается в поручни. Дышит дымом — жадно, увлеченно. Его сейчас можно застрелить и взорвать одновременно — вряд ли заметит.

Вторую сигарету Чиро прикуривает от первой.

— Не skhodnjak, — хрипло говорит Конте, выбросив окурок за борт. Смотрит он по-прежнему прямо перед собой, — аукцион. Еременко привез камни. За неделю до аукциона он узнал, что я собираюсь его убивать. Массимо четыре месяца учил русский, чтобы суметь объясниться. Единственный способ убить человека, которого охраняют русские спецслужбы, — позволить ему самому спланировать твое убийство.

— Я хуею от такого доверия, — качает головой Чиро. Это слишком сложный для него заворот. Он бы с удовольствием вышел на предыдущей остановке, где все еще казалось, что Конте — не настолько подлая сука. Что все пьяные загоны прошлой ночи — легкость, с которой они ловили знаки друг друга, бешеный азарт, с которым оба ставили на собак, — сделали их чем-то вроде равных сообщников. Все было проще прошлой ночью. Русский решил убить Конте, Конте делает, что может. Проще было смириться, что тебя используют для самозащиты, а не совсем наоборот.

Усмехнувшись через силу, Чиро добавляет:

— Я запомню.

В одной рубашке он продрог уже настолько, что почти не чувствует холода. Ничего не чувствует — ни страха, ни привычного желания врезать Конте, ни любопытства. Он как будто умер, сам этого не заметив, и лежит на самом дне, придавленный темным соленым морем. Если закрыть глаза — влажный ветер кажется рыбьими плавниками, щекочущими лицо. Чиро слышал Массимо — сперва в машине, потом в подвале. Он готов отрезать себе уши, если парень не вел собственную игру. У всех здесь она была своя. Просто кому-то повезло меньше, а кто-то успел сделать вид, что не отходил от плана. Просто до тошноты.

— Машина ждала у входа. — Оторвавшись от перил, Конте заходит ему за спину. — Все, что от тебя требовалось — это в точности сделать, как я сказал. Я думал, это не очень сложно.

— Проветриться захотелось, — пожимает плечами Чиро.

— Проветрился. Идем, переоденешься к ужину.

Даже убить Испанца, следуя за ним в рубку, Чиро больше не хочет. Голова гладкая, пустая, как расколотая устричная скорлупа. Остановившись у стола, Чиро поднимает ее, взвешивает на ладони. Слизывает соленую каплю. Такой он, значит, отходняк от дури. Поэтому Дженни и жрет дороги, как пылесос, чтобы не оставаться наедине с этим сосущим чувством, будто что-то внутри еще недавно было живое, но все вытекло. Ускользнуло кому-то в рот.  

— Что ты говорил там раньше, — доносится в спину от штурвала, — о своей семье?

— Ничего, — цедит Чиро сквозь зубы, сжатые так крепко, как те заклеенные створки у раковин снизу, и захочешь — не разожмешь. — Забей.

Он бредет к шкафу, меняет брюки на спортивные шерстяные штаны. Отлично смотрятся с понтовыми туфлями. Так домой и надо возвращаться. Все уладил, еще и приоделся по дороге. Можете отпускать заложников. Хотя кто же назовет их заложниками, девочки отлично проводят время с другими девочками на вилле с бассейном. Полный пансион у самого моря. Все разойдутся при своих, никто и глазом не моргнет. Имма предложит кофе, Дженни хлопнет по плечу. Ты же бессмертный, Чиро. Все знают. Усмехнувшись, он чешет шею. Дурь там или нет, но разозлить его по-прежнему просто. Конте удается — даже ненамеренно, с пол-оборота. Чего не отнять у Испанца — способности пролезать под кожу, безошибочно, без мыла. Острыми взглядами, острыми вопросами. Хуже ветра на палубе. Нашел, что запомнить там, под дулом. Чиро сбрасывает туфли к чертовой матери и надевает поверх носков еще одни — старые, шерстяные. Он готов голову поставить, что это ручная вязка, и не готов даже самому себе объяснить, почему это отдельно бесит. Его самого вырастили в приюте. Трижды пристраивали в семьи. Где-то было получше, где-то похуже. Но, оглядываясь назад, школа была какая надо. Ни на кого нельзя полагаться. Никогда.

Стащив рубашку, Чиро замирает, заметив краем глаза, что Конте уже давно не торчит у штурвала. Позвякивая льдом в стакане, полном виски почти до самых краев, развалился на диване. Зажал в зубах электронный мундштук, уставился прямо на Чиро. Не отворачивается от прямого взгляда, наоборот. Смотрит пристально, тяжело. Крылья тонкого носа подрагивают. Чиро отворачивается и натягивает чужую футболку, свитер поверх нее. От одежды неуловимо пахнет, этот запах — чужого тела, чужой туалетной воды — согревает сразу изнутри. До неловкости резко, будто в солнечном сплетении замыкает два провода — и взрыв несется по всему телу, сперва жар, затем напряженная волна. Чиро хорошо себя знает, и он все еще почти как стекло трезв, чтобы признаться: давно никого так не хотелось. До покалывания в пальцах, до горячей дрожи в паху. Он торопливо садится, заложив ногу за ногу, сплетает поверх колена руки. Не хватало еще, чтобы Конте заметил.

— Если я правильно помню. — Вынув мундштук изо рта, Конте прикладывается к стакану. Мерными глотками опустошает его до половины. Облизывает губы. — Ты сказал. Что твоя семья в заложниках. У Савастано.

Чиро закуривает, выигрывая немного времени.

Самый простой и разумный ответ: я это выдумал. Решил добавить перца в твою томатную комедию. Ничего другого ему давать нельзя. Стряхивая пепел в пустую устричную раковину, Чиро именно это и собирается говорить.

— Кто-то решил, что ты здесь собираешься меня покупать. Чтобы вернуться. И серьезно обосрался.

Черный пепел на белой эмали, на белой поверхности стола вокруг нее. Кокс в негативе.

— С чего они взяли, что я собираюсь возвращаться? — усмехнувшись, Конте откладывает мундштук на стол.

— Я ебу? Ты срываешь поставку, гонишь на нас, вызываешь меня базарить…

Глоток за глотком — один, другой, третий. Не отрывая взгляда от стола, Чиро считает их про себя. Конте тянется за бутылкой, доливает в опустевший стакан. Лед похрустывает.  

— До тех пор, пока с Руссо все в порядке, вам ничего от меня не грозит, — медленно нанизывает слово на слово Конте. — Так своему Дженни можешь и передать.

Чиро качает головой. Испанец хоронит своих людей еще проще, чем Пьетро Савастано. Минимум двоих — сегодня в клубе. И вот теперь — это звучит наполовину предложением, наполовину тостом за упокой.

— Так и передам, — потушив сигарету, несколько раз кивает он. — Но для этого неплохо бы туда вернуться.

— Я бы не брал самолет на твоем месте. После пробежки вокруг места взрыва — лишний риск. Поедешь завтра с моей машиной. Через Перпиньян и Марсель — там простая, спокойная трасса. Двое суток дороги.

— Это как раз и есть лишний риск. Если мы все уладили с поставками. — Чиро замолкает, косится в сторону Конте. Тот кивает с мягкой, плывущей улыбкой. Скулы порозовели. Со второго стакана его нормально разобрало. Пол не дрожит, запоздало отмечает Чиро, двигатель снова заглушен. Хоть бы они не сели ни на какую мель. — Значит, я попробую доехать пораньше. Привезу хорошие новости.

— Куда ты так торопишься. — Запустив пальцы в волосы, Конте трет ладонями виски. — Никто не берет заложников, чтобы сразу… причинять им неудобства. Будет хуже, если тебя задержат на контроле. И потом, ты не сможешь вывезти самолетом это. — Он наклоняется вперед, запускает руку в сумку с устрицами, поглубже. Вытаскивает одну, бросает через стол.

Жмурясь от соленых брызг, Чиро подставляет ладони. Рассматривает раковину. Счищает клей ножом. Конте наблюдает с интересом.

— Почти как вскрывать лотерейный билет, — усмехается Чиро. — Тут есть суперприз, а?

— Даже несколько. Держи нож прямее. Раскалывай. Не режь, а вставляй и раскалывай. Да разверни ты ее!

Однажды самая первая семья, в которой оказался Чиро, повела его в аквапарк. Он так испугался, оказавшись наверху огромной горки, что обмочился, но в воде никто ничего не заметил. Зато Чиро запомнил на всю жизнь, как это: сперва долго елозить задницей по шершавому дну, а потом одно движение — и все внутренности прилипают к спине от скорости, с которой вода смывает тебя вниз, будто невесомую хлебную крошку. Конте поднимается, не выдержав надругательства над русской устрицей. Подходит, покачиваясь. Присаживается на корточки у стола и пытается отнять нож. Их руки встречаются на раковине, Чиро сглатывает слишком громко, Конте смотрит с легким прищуром, глазами такого же цвета, такими же жадными. Медленно убирает руки, оставляя Чиро нож. Упираясь ладонями в колени, выпрямляется. Только человек, променявший настоящие сигареты на пластиковое дерьмо, способен затормозить на горке у самого-самого спуска. Упереться в стенки, развернуться и как ни в чем не бывало заявить, что проголодался. Голосом, может, чуть более хриплым, чем раньше, и только.

Они устраиваются на палубе — вытаскивают туда горелку, огромный полукруглый котелок и сумку с лобстерами. Воду Конте набирает прямо из моря. Чиро усаживается верхом на перила, курит одну за другой, глаза от ветра и дыма слезятся. Огни — как камни. Три ярко-красных слезы, каждая в ноготь размером, остались валяться на столе в рубке. Это тебе не несколько кило порошка, набитая устрицами сумка стоит не меньше небоскреба.

Этим удобно забивать голову, но черта с два забьешь зуд внутри. Молчание затягивается, искрит, потрескивает плохо заизолированным кабелем, вот-вот загорится.

— Когда я только начинал, — говорит Конте, вытаскивая раскрасневшихся лобстеров из воды, на подставленный загодя железный поднос, одного за другим, — Савастано уже крепко стояли. Отец Пьетро заправлял всем из-за решетки. Было много проблем. Тогда воевали веселее, молились искреннее. Каждый, кто выходил из дома — неважно, зачем — не собирался возвращаться. Возвращение было чем-то вроде награды за хорошо проведенный день. Само по себе. Этого больше не ценят — и зря. Когда возвращение домой обесценивается, снова приходит время войны.

Его язык уже смазывает согласные, но руки по-прежнему точны. Отделив у лобстера клешни, он раскалывает их щипцами, разламывает на две половины. Машет Чиро рукой. Спрыгнув с перил, тот присаживается рядом, наклоняется. Сочное, горячее мясо наполняет рот. Конте кормит его с рук. Смешно подумать.

— Пьетро Савастано тебя ненавидит, — прожевав, говорит Чиро. Он готов жрать этих чертовых лобстеров со всей их скорлупой, лишь бы быстрее, но Конте жестом отстраняет его от подноса. Такие четкие движения в кромешной темноте, разбавленной только острым полумесяцем в небе, ему бы в хирурги.  

— Он, как и Дженнаро, мало что понимает в том, как это: начинать с самого дна. Я бы, наверное, на его месте тоже себя ненавидел.

Сам Конте почти не ест. Его как будто насыщает сам процесс. Глаза блестят, волосы лезут в лицо. Он неловко смахивает их — то кистью, то тыльной стороной выпачканной в сочном мясе руки. Чиро не выдерживает, тянется — убрать влажную, налипшую на лоб прядь. Конте замирает ненадолго. Почти не видно, как он дышит. Все в нем говорит: хватит, это написано на его влажном лбу большими, заглавными буквами, но Чиро делает вид, что ни хрена не умеет читать. Ничего не происходит, можно сколько угодно возить голой жопой по пластику. Никакого тебе вниз. Это пугает — то, как сильно он голоден. Это бесит — то, как сильно это пугает. Ничего хуже страха в человеческом теле нет.

— И как это, начинать с самого дна?

— Это ты у меня спрашиваешь? — улыбается Конте, протягивая ему распоротую ножку краба. Чиро вгрызается в мясо с остервенелым, первобытным восторгом. Ничего вкуснее этого пресного мяса он в жизни своей не ел.

— Я не делаю трафик, — качает головой Чиро.

— Зато ты даже в аду сможешь поставить точку. — Конте замолкает, прекращая возню с лобстерами, задумчиво смотрит в сторону. — Но трафик — это в самом деле не твое.

— Почему?

— Ты хороший переговорщик. Ты неплохо ориентируешься в чужой воде. Но закипаешь прежде, чем зажгут огонь. Такие долго не живут.

— Я бессмертный, — мрачно ухмыляется Чиро.

И, перехватив руку Конте за запястье, присасывается к прохладной коже. С треском падает на поднос никому больше не нужная клешня. Пульс остервенело ебашит в виски. Кажется — Конте сейчас ему врежет. Но вторая рука мягко ложится на затылок. Пальцы сжимаются.

— Не здесь.

Спустившись в рубку, ключом с той самой связки, которую ему принес Чиро, он отпирает ведущую вниз от дивана дверь. За ней – еще более низкая каюта. Кровать, две тумбы, уборная. Он уходит туда, предоставив Чиро самому себе. Раздевшись догола, тот заваливается на кровать. Член стоит, как ебаная башня. За тонкой перегородкой журчит вода. Конте выходит оттуда — распаренный, мокрый, падает прямо на Чиро.

— Не спеши, — выдыхает прямо в губы. Но Чиро, как обычно, все делает наоборот.

Он никогда не спал с мужчиной, только с ровесником в приюте. Хотел — бывало, но такого не станешь о себе показывать. Дыхание, прямо как на той сраной горке, спирает где-то в трахее, кровать трясет, будто они снова вошли в зону турбулентности, но нет ни единого ремня, которым можно пристегнуться. Чиро зарывается носом в шею, упивается чужим запахом. Горьким, горячим. Мнет в кулаке жесткие волосы, оттягивает руку, заставляя Конте со стоном запрокидывать голову, облизывает выступающую ключицу. Они отлично чувствуют друг друга без слов, как прошлой ночью. Как же им обоим хорошо, пока не приходится говорить. Чиро затыкает ему рот языком, ебет его языком, он все ближе к краю блядской горки, он вот-вот ебнется вниз головой. Переплетенные до того, что хер поймешь, где чья нога, они трутся друг о друга, как сумасшедшие, катаются по кровати, Конте оказывается снизу, Чиро зализывает его, прикусывая то и дело, лапает, гладит, дрочит. Чужие ногти оставляют глубокие царапины на спине, Чиро точно знает: когда Конте протрезвеет, то захочет его убить — теперь уже всерьез, по-настоящему. Это в его дыхании, в том, как он смотрит — остро, прорезая без ножа до самой души, заставляя Чиро на секунду поверить, что у него есть эта сраная душа. Это в том, как он стонет, в том, как он сжимает пальцы на плечах Чиро, в том, как он выгибается, насаживаясь на Чиро, в том, как он орет, кончая, в том, как они лижутся потом, лапают друг друга, слишком близкие, слишком тесные, слишком нужные. Этого Конте никогда ему не простит.

Под утро, одевшись во что попало, морщась от каждого шага, Чиро выбирается на палубу. Выбрасывает за борт скорлупу, которой с ночи был завален поднос. Долго курит, пока лицо не перестает гореть. Конте на его месте придушил бы спящего прямо сейчас. Или ебнул бы чем потяжелее. Скинул бы в воду все лишнее, стал бы гнать тревогу по всем волнам или попробовал прибиться к какому-нибудь берегу, когда рассветет.

Потому у Конте и казино. И небоскребы. И трафик.

А он как-нибудь выкрутится. Главное — потом напомнить этому мудаку о трупе в диване. Можно даже не сразу, а откуда-нибудь из-под Неаполя. Ради этого стоит поехать домой на машине. Пара суток, тело успеет как следует завонять и еще немного разбухнуть. Они ни за что не вытащат его просто так. Чиро ухмыляется, воображая себе лицо Конте. Облизывается. Облизывает все еще пахнущие чужой спермой пальцы.

Главное — не засыпать.

**Author's Note:**

> *Файда (faida) — истор. «право мести», сленговое обозначение разборок среди неаполитанских группировок.


End file.
